Randy Cunningham and the Evil Dead
by awsomerebel55
Summary: A few days have passed since Randy's return to Norrisville and he has never been busier. With Gothetta and the gang from the vampire school coming over to Norrisville for a summer trip, Randy must be their guide and protector while facing the ghostly sightings and demonic apparitions that cause chaos throughout the city and a ghost girl.
1. Chapter 1

Norrisville during the trip to Transylvania...

In the large pyramid like building of MrFist industries stood in the middle of the city of Norrisville, Hannibal McFist grunted and paced from side to side. It had been months since the Ninja had defeated both Cyborg Julian and the Sorcerer which had cost Hannibal the chance to gain the super powers that he was promised.

"Stupid Ninja, stupid Sorcerer, stupid weird cyborg! Why can't I ever have what I want?!" asked McFist falling to his knees.

The door opened and Viceroy stepped into the office wearing his usual purple suit and glasses. He held a tablet on his hand as he scrolled through papers and blue prints. He looked up to see his boss crying his eyes out. Viceroy let out a sigh through his nose and then went up to his boss.

"There there sir. Perhaps this is for the best after all rarely do dark mystical beings fulfill their part of any deal." explained Viceroy

"But I wanted that superpower." whined McFist as he continued to cry.

"Look sir, our sales have gone up and the stock has gone up five points. We may not have all that we wanted, but we still have something. Plus with the Sorcerer gone we no longer have to worry about those dangerous balls." said Viceroy as he handed the tablet to McFist.

McFist began looking over the information on the tablet and then came up with a realization. McFist shot up with a sinister smile on his face.

"THAT'S IT! I don't need the Sorcerer or the deal I made with him!" said McFist as he went to his desk.

"Glad you're back in high spirits, sir." said Viceroy

"I can just go for the source of his power and get all the power I want! Viceroy, build me a drill to get them!" said McFist

"What? Sir, that's not what I meant we can't just-" began Viceroy

"You said it yourself, Viceroy. With the Sorcerer gone his source of power is up for grabs. Time to get even with the Ninja, let's get back to work." said McFist

"Well, the more things change, the more they stay the same. Good to have you back sir." said Viceroy as he pressed a button on his watch.

* * *

Norrisville beginning of summer...

It had been a month since McFist had set out to claim the Sorcerer's balls but over time he realized that it wouldn't be easy. There were several magical defenses that his technology couldn't break. As well the Ninja stopping them from time to time. However he found something that could help him get what he wanted.

McFist and Viceroy were waiting for the shipment that would, according to McFist, solve all their problems.

"Sir, for the billionth time, I must warn you about this endeavor. This can just be a scam." said Viceroy

"You worry too much Viceroy. Your investigation said that the only thing to get dark magic to obey you is dark magic. And this baby is going to get me plenty of that." said McFist

"It also showed that it was dangerous and difficult to control." said Viceroy

"Shush, it's here." said McFist as a robo-ape arrived with a large package.

The robe-ape placed the large wooden package on the ground in front of McFist. Two other rob-apes walked to it and tore the cover off of it. Inside the wooden box there was a large black trunk. The robot-apes pulled it out the trunk and placed it in front of McFist and Viceroy. The black trunk appeared to have strange markings, written in a strange language. Some of the markings even looked like some sort of demons. There were locks that kept the trunk shut.

"Open it." ordered McFist.

The robo-apes pulled the trunk open with ease, causing the locks to snap open. A large gust of old air came out of the trunk causing both McFist and Viceroy to cough. Once they were finished coughing the evil businessmen and scientist looked inside to find a disfigured face staring back at them. Both of the men snapped back in shock gasping.

Once the shock had subsided both McFist and Viceroy peeked inside the trunk to find what had scared them. At the bottom of the trunk there was an old tape recorder, a sealed letter, a ceremonial dagger and a leathery book that had a face on the cover. The mere sight of the book gave the two men chills.

"That thing gives me the creeps." said McFist as he grabbed the book.

Now that he had a good look at the book he noticed that it was a very terrifying thing. It was covered with what appeared to be old leather and had figures on its cover and back. Viceroy grabbed the card and looked it over.

"Sir, remind me where you found this book." said Viceroy

"I found it through one of those websites where weirdos post stuff about creepy things they've found. There was this guy that said that this book was the real deal and that it could allow people to summon ghosts and other things. Behold! The Necronomicon!" said McFist as Viceroy opened the letter.

" 'Mr. McFist, I cannot begin to tell you how thankful I am for your generous money purchase. However, I believe that it is my duty to warn you that this cursed book shall only bring you madness and despair if you read from it. As you've already found out, this is no ordinary book. This is the Necronomicon, also known as the Book of the Dead. Please, I beg you to not read from it. If you do, you'll unleash horrors unlike any you've ever imagine. Heed my warning. Professor Raymond Nobi.' Sir, I think we should look into this book with some caution before we-" said Viceroy from the letter as the lights flickered slightly.

"Wonder what's in here. Wow, these are some creepy pictures." said McFist as he went through the pages.

Inside the pages of the book there were images of vicious demons and monstrous illustrations. The dark scriptures that were written in the pages were from a time long passed, from a society long forgotten.

"What the heck is this junk?" asked McFist

"This I believe is the language of the ancient Kandarians. Sir, do not read from this thing you don't know what you're dealing with." warned Viceroy

"Ah you worry too much Viceroy. Besides if this hits the fan you can cook something down on your lab. Now let's see what the recording says." said McFist as he pulled out the tape recorder.

* * *

Norrisville...

Heidi Weinerman turned in her sleep as she slowly woke up. She cracked her neck feeling it a little stiff. She then stretched her arms as she blinked herself awake.

"What a weird dream. Ow, what happened last night?" asked Heidi as she saw how her room was torn apart.

The carpet of the room was sliced apart, the few stuffed animals that she still had had been torn by some sort of beast, her favorite poster was scratched into pieces, and her chair now laid in the ground broken.

"HOWARD!" screamed in rage.

Randy was comfortably sleeping in his room as the rays of the sun slowly came in through the window. It seemed that the horrors of the last few days were now a distant memory. Even the sunlight on his face seemed to calm him. Suddenly the door to Randy's room bursted open with Howard shooting inside. Randy was woken up by the sudden loud noise and almost fell off the bed.

"Cunningham, hide me!" said Howard as he closed the door behind him.

"What the? Howard its not even nine in the morning, what is going on?" asked Randy looking at the clock and then at his friend.

Just then there was a loud banging at the door.

"Howard, I know you're in there, open up!" said Heidi as she continued to bang on the door.

Randy looked at Howard with a bored expression.

"Really? I'm going back to sleep." said Randy pulling the bed covers over him just as Heidi kicked the door open.

"What the juice happened last night?" asked Heidi as Howard pointed to Randy in a panic.

Heidi turned to Randy and began walking up to his bed. She grabbed the covers and threw them to the ground waking up Randy once more.

"Don't you guys know the meaning behind 'I'm going back to bed'? Its summer." said Randy

"Explain this thing around my neck. NOW. Or else." said Heidi in a threatening tone as she held the necklace up.

Randy knew that this was no idle threat so he quickly woke up and kneeled up in his bed.

"OK, ok, just let me put on my pants." said Randy holding up his hands in defense.

Heidi allowed Randy to get dressed and then they sat down to get the situation cleared out.

"Heidi, what is the last thing you remember from last night?" asked Randy rubbing his eyes.

"I went to my room after we got back from the airport, it felt so stuffed that I opened a window and then I looked at the full moon. My body began to ache and then everything went dark." said Heidi recalling the other night.

"Well...you see, what happened was that you-" began Randy

"You turned into a werewolf and began to tear apart your room, then tried to kill me and then I called Cunningham to stop you." cut off Howard leaving Heidi in shock.

Randy allowed that information to sink into Heidi's brain before speaking.

"Yeah. That happened, I tried to hold you back while he got answers as to how this happened and then I realized that I still had Elly's necklace and you can guess what happened next." said Randy

"I turned into a freaking WEREWOLF!" screamed Heidi in shock.

Randy quickly sprung into action covering Heidi's mouth to make sure no one heard her.

"Heidi, calm down. Take deep breaths." said Randy and Heidi did as he instructed.

"I'm good now. But how did I get turned? I wasn't bitten by anyone. And who did you call for answers?" asked Heidi

"We spoke with Gothetta and her teacher. They told us that sometimes werewolves can turn people by scratching people. That's probably what happened. But don't worry, as long as you wear that necklace you'll stay human during the night. We'll call them later to see if there's a more permanent solution." said Randy calming Heidi slightly.

"Well that's a little comforting. Wait. Who is Gothetta?" asked Heidi

"Oh, that's just Cunningham's bloodsucking girlfriend." cleared Howard earning a glare from Randy.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS REAL! AND A VAMPIRE!" screamed Heidi freaking out even more.

Randy once again had to cover Heidi's mouth.

"Yes she's a vampire, please stop screaming." begged Randy as Heidi muffled screamed at him.

Heidi then pushed Randy's hand away and then began to shake him like a rag doll.

"What is wrong with you?!" asked Heidi

"Please stop shaking me." said Randy prying Heidi's hands off of him.

"What are you thinking? They drink blood for breakfast." said Heidi glaring at Randy.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna go get some." said Howard sneaking out of Randy's room.

"Look Heidi, Gothetta isn't like that. Not all vampires are like the ones on the movies. Plus vampires don't just eat blood, they're capable of living off of other foods." explained Randy

"Her diet isn't the issue. The problem is that she could kill you with a bite and turn you into one of the undead." said Heidi as they walked out of the room.

"Listen Heidi, like it or not Gothetta and her friends are the only ones that we know about monsters more than anyone so if you want the curse to be lifted you gotta trust them." explained Randy

Heidi only growled at Randy's logic and then went on to the door.

"Fine Randy, I'll trust you on this one. But if they have anything funny going on then I'm getting a sharp stake." said Heidi as she left for her house.

Randy let out a sigh as his mom walked behind him.

"What was all that about?" asked Elizabeth

"A but of a disagreement regarding a prank. Nothing to worry about. What's for breakfast?" asked Randy

"We have eggs and bacon. We had a couple of pain du chocolate but Howard snatched most of them." said Randy's mother

Randy followed his mother to the kitchen and proceeded to have some breakfast, however as he ate he could feel that the air around the kitchen was slightly chillier than usual.

"Hey mom, did you turn on the AC?" asked Randy

"No, according to the forecast the weather would be pretty chilly all this week. In fact, the last couple of days haven't really been as warm as they usually are." explained Elizabeth before drinking her coffee.

Randy brushed it off to being just the strange weather that was going around. He reached for his glass of orange juice only to feel a small cold spot pass through his hand. A chill ran through his arm causing Randy to rub his arm to warm it up.

"What was that?" said Randy on the side.

Behind Randy a ghostly giggle echoed in the background just barely going underneath Randy's hearing.

After finishing breakfast, Randy went to get dressed for the day. After taking a shower and putting his usual hoodie on, he noticed that his phone was vibrating with the picture of a bat with heart eyes.

It was Gothetta calling.

Randy picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello." answered Randy

"Hello Mr. Cunningham, this is Count VonHorrificus calling. Can you hear me?" asked Count VonHorrificus

Randy straightened out realizing that it wasn't his girlfriend talking.

"Oh, um, hello Count. Sorry, I was expecting someone else. Yeah, I can hear you. What can I do for you?" asked Randy.

"Yes, well you see the school is in need of renovations given a mishap with the lab equipment. No one was hurt thankfully, but we do need a place to stay for the time being. It occurred to me that it would be a good time for the students to look at different cultures." explained the Count

"You're planning on sending the gang here?" asked Randy

"Yes, and I was wondering if you knew of somewhere where the students and the teachers could stay." said The Count

"I have a few ideas, when would you be arriving?" asked Randy as he began thinking of places where the vampires could stay.

"The students and Lady Kryptina should arrive in a couple of days. Me and Professor Ox Blood will stay here with Lenny to see that everything goes smoothly with the reparations." said the Count

"Got it, I'll scout a few locations and send them over once I'm sure they're safe." said Randy

"Thank you very much young man, we'll be seeing you soon." said the Count before hanging up.

Randy hung up and then pulled out the Ninja mask.

"Heidi is not going to be happy about this." said Randy as he put the mask inside his hoodie and then left to check out the places.

Right after Randy left his room, a spectral girl with pale blue skin, white hair combed to one side phased through a wall with a smile on her face.

"Ooh, guests. I'm gonna have so much fun." said Phantasma before she went back inside the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Randy received the call from the Count and he had found the perfect place for the vampire school.

Randy and Howard stood outside of Norrisville's private airport awaiting the arrival of their friends from overseas. It was around seven in the afternoon and the sun had gone down. Howard was looking around trying to pass the time but nothing really caught his attention.

"Hey Cunningham, are you sure they said around this time, today?" asked Howard

"Yes Howard, the Count sent me the details the other day. Their plane should be arriving here fairly soon. Then we take them to the old Gracy mansion out of the city, and then we give them a short run of the places where they can go and where they can't. No problem." said Randy

"Right." said Howard dripping with sarcasm.

"What? Its an abandoned mansion that's not far from here, plus I can use the Ninja earth attack to move all their luggage no problem. Why are you being so negative all of a sudden?" asked Randy

"Let's just say that my sister has been a little on the suffocating side ever since she found out that vampires would be arriving in Norrisville." said Howard

"Guess I can't fault her for that, but maybe if she meets them then she'll know that they're good people." said Randy

"Well here's to hoping that she does. They've arrived." said Howard pointing to a plane that was landing.

Both Norrisville natives looked at the plane as it landed on the runway. Once the plane reached its stop the crew began to unload the cargo. Shortly afterwards six large crates were left for Randy and Howard to pick up. Randy and Howard filled out all the paperwork and once they were alone Randy and Howard took the crates out of the airport and then began to open the crates one by one. Inside the crates where the coffins of the students and Lady Kryptina.

Slowly the vampires began to get out from their respective coffins. The first one to rise like a classic vampire was the teacher Lady Kryptina wearing her usual opera style white dress. She was then followed by Oskar, Leechy, Klod, Ashely and finally Gothetta who Randy helped out of her coffin.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." said Randy with a smile

"Good evening handsome." replied Gothetta hugging Randy

"Man, what a long flight." said Oskar as he stretched

"Yeah, I'd also feel crammed if I was stuck in a box for who knows how long. Well guys welcome to the U.S.A." said Howard as the vampire students looked at the city lights of Norrisville.

"Children please stick together. Now Mr. Cunningham, where shall we be staying?" asked Lady Kryptina

"Right, if you guys each take your luggage, me and Howard will take you all to the mansion." said Randy as began carrying the coffins with the earth power.

The group walked out of the airport following Randy as he and Howard went over a few things that the group could do and take a look of while they were staying in Norrisville.

"OK guys, there a couple of things we need to clear out before we get to the mansion. There are some places that you can visit here for your fun and entertainment such as the Game Hole and Whoopee World, but there are some places that you shouldn't go to no matter what like Detention Island and McFist industries." said Howard

"Isn't that the stronghold of your enemy?" asked Gothetta as she walked next to Randy

"Yep, that's why you should stay clear of that place. Aside from that once you guys are all settled in we'll take you sight seeing." said Randy as the mansion became visible to the vampire students.

The students and Lady Kryptina looked up in awe at the massive old mansion as it stood in the light of the moon and the darkness.

The mansion was a large old Shipley-Lydecker style mansion with dark and grey colored painting that gave the mansion a very frightening feeling. The windows were all still in perfect condition, and the inside was just a little dusty but it worked with the Gothic decor that the inside had.

"I must say Mr. Cunningham, your city does have some good taste." said Lady Kryptina as everyone entered.

"This is Gracy mansion. It used to be the home of the Gracy family after the Civil War, it was turned into an part of the city's icon history shortly after the last member of the family moved out. Very few people come through these parts and even fewer go inside, thankfully the tours are more popular during October." said Randy as he put down the coffins.

"Are there any ghosts here?" asked Oskar

"Not that I know of." said Randy as the doors suddenly slammed shut making everyone jump.

"No one say anything." said Howard as a soft giggle could be heard in the background.

* * *

Randy and Howard helped the vampire school students set up in the rooms where there would be less light. Once they were all done with it they all met at the foyer for Lady Kryptina to explain the rules of the trip to her students.

"Alright students, remember we are visitors in this city. You are not to go out without my say so, and whenever you do you must be accompanied by another fellow student, me or either Mr. Cunningham or Mr. Weinerman. You are not to go anywhere that they say its forbidden, you are to get here before sunrise and most importantly do not bite nor drink the blood of anyone here. Understood?" asked Lady Kryptina

"Yes Lady Kryptina." replied all the students

"Alright, now that we have that clear, I'll go get some of the groceries that we'll eat for the next few weeks. As well as a visit to the nearby blood bank." said Lady Kryptina

"I suggest the one in Newark street." said Howard offhandedly.

"While Lady Kryptina does that, we can take you for a quick look around the city so you can get acquainted with the new surroundings." said Randy causing the vampire students to cheer unaware that someone was listening.

Soon enough the students and the Norrisville natives took to the streets of the city. The vampires were in awe of the great lights that the people that walked the streets, however they felt at home with the cold air of the night.

"This place is so amazing, but too bright for my taste." said Oskar

"I concur Oskar, there aren't that many shadows in this city for someone to move around." said Leechy

"This is Main street, its usually this lit up but there are other places that have just enough shadows for you guys." said Howard as the group left Gothetta and Randy in the back.

The young couple stayed back keeping a look on the city and their friends while at the same time locking arms.

"I've been wanting to walk on the streets with you for a long time." said Randy

"Same here, so where did we left off?" asked Gothetta

"Well, you were about to tell me that your favorite color was purple because it reminded you of the night when there are no lights. We also talked about how you love plants and what you can do with each of them. Also that you look up to Lady Kryptina. Did I miss anything?" asked Randy with a smile.

"No, you got everything right. Now its your turn." said Gothetta as she held Randy tighter and unaware that someone was following them from behind.

"Well, um, as you know my favorite color is red no real reason as to why. I am pretty good with puzzles, math, and I pretty much like the normal stuff that kids like, like being popular, people remembering my name. I play the key tar which is a piano keyboard mixed in with a guitar and I think I have a pretty good sining voice." said Randy as Gothetta laughed a little.

"Maybe someday you can sing me a serenade." said Gothetta laughing slightly

"Come on, don't laugh. I wouldn't laugh at you." said Randy as a gust of cold wind went past them.

They slightly shivered because the cold breeze.

"I was hoping that things would be warmer here for the summer." said Gothetta

"Yeah, it normally is much warmer but according to my mom its been much colder for some reason." said Randy as he tried to warm up Gothetta with a hug.

At that time, Gothetta thought that it was as good a time as any to talk about the elephant in the room.

"So how are you feeling? I mean, after, you know." asked Gothetta

Randy's mood changed to a more gloomy one.

"I try not to think much about it, I've come to accept that I had to do it or at least try to." said Randy sadly

Gothetta could see that her boyfriend was in a very depressed mood, so she quickly decided to change the subject of the conversation.

"Hey, what do you think about introducing me to your mom?" asked Gothetta

Randy was caught completely by surprise by this and almost tripped.

"What? Um, I mean, yeah that would be great. She's going to love you. I can totally set it up, it'll be the cheese." said Randy in a more cheery mood.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers the being that was following them hovered above them. It was none other than the blue spectral girl Phantasma.

"Aww, you two are adorable." said Phanty out loud

Randy and Gothetta turn around expecting to find someone off handedly saying something about them but instead there was no one in sight. Both teens looked around to see if they could find the source of the voice but found that they were alone.

"Hey guys, move it we're going for something to eat!" called out Howard getting the two young adults out of their thoughts.

"We're going Howard." said Randy as he and Gothetta picked up the pace.

Right as Randy and Gothetta joined up with the rest of the group, Phantasma phased through the wall of a nearby building. She looked at the group of teens walking down to a small burger lounge and the let out a sigh.

"I need to be more careful, but the fun is just getting started." said Phanty before flying towards the lounge.

Right after Phantasma went after the teens a dark echo was heard through the darkness of the night. Like a wild wind a sinister power flew directly towards the burger place shattering the street lights as it passed.

* * *

Inside the burger lounge the group were looking at the burger menu to see what they could all eat. The group sat down on a large booth near the window as Randy passed down the menus.

"I'll have the Gravy dipped Burger." said Howard

"I think I'll have a Classic with no onions. What are you guys having?" asked Randy to the vampires.

"I think we'll try the Classics they seem the ones with the least amount of stuff in them." said Oskar and the rest of the vampires agreed with his decision.

After giving their orders to the waiter they began to talk as to what they were going to do during the vampire students' stay in Norrisville.

"So what do you guys want to do or know about the city?" asked Randy

"Well Lady Kryptina wants us to learn about the city and then continue with some of our studies while we're here." said Gothetta

"She expects us to write a paper about our experiences here." added Leechy

"Well you could show us some places that people like to go to or something about the city's history." said Oskar

"Nothing lamer than homework during the summer." said Howard as their food came out of the kitchen.

The lights of the well lit lounge began to flicker. Randy looked up to the lights and narrowed his eyes at this while the food was being placed on the table.

"Cunningham, stop looking at the ceiling or I'm gonna eat your fries." said Howard as he lifted his burger's bun.

Just as Howard had lifted the bun, the meat and the gravy in the burger morphed into a monstrous face with jagged teeth and roared at Howard! Howard screamed in fear jumping out of his seat and causing everyone to get startled and back away from the burger.

Suddenly the burger jumped at Howard but then Randy grabbed a tray and swatted the burger away. The burger landed on the window with a splat. The air instantly turned cold as lights began to flicker uncontrollably. The cook and the waiter began to scream as a gust of wind busted open the door open. The plates, forks, knives, spoons, and the condiments began to swirl up in the air.

"Does stuff like this alway happen here?" asked Oskar

"No, we usually have monsters and giant vicious robots, this is new." said Howard before a splat of gravy landed on his face.

"Stay down, I'll handle this." said Randy as he put on his mask amidst all the chaos. "Smoke bomb!"

Suddenly the storm seized and all its pieces then turned their sights on Randy as he pulled out his sword.

"Let's dance." said Randy as the knives, forks, spoons, plates, and food trays shot towards him.

Randy jumped to the side avoiding the fast moving spinning plates as they imbedded themselves on the ground as if they were made of sharpened steel. Randy swung his sword as the cutlery flew at him. Randy blocked the knives and swatted away the spoons and forks, all the while jumping from table to table keeping the attacks away from his friends.

Suddenly the table in which Randy was standing on began to wobble and then shot up knocking Randy to the ground. Randy rolled back to his feet and held his sword pointing it at the table.

Just then from behind Randy a chair was violently thrown directly at him.

"Look out!" called out a voice

Randy then turned just in time, catching the chair in the corner of his eye. Randy quickly jumped and spin kicked the chair to pieces. He then spun back just in time to slice the table in two.

"Thanks for the warning guys." said Randy

The group stayed quiet for a minute as they looked at one another. Howard even shrugged in confusion.

"We didn't say anything." replied Gothetta

Randy's eyes widen in confusion, he had heard someone warn him. He knew that it was the voice of a girl, that was what he knew for sure.

"If you didn't then who-?" began Randy only for the sound of dropping water to get his attention.

Standing amongst the mess of the restaurant stood the waiter, pouring a water jug to the floor. His face was covered by his hair and a thick mist began to gather around his feet. Suddenly his face shot up revealing a sinister savage smile, filled with sharp jagged teeth. Its skin looked old and rugged almost as if it was that of a reptile. His eyes were pale white and completely ghostly in appearance.

"I'll swallow your soul!" said the possessed waiter snarling at Randy

"This has certainly turned into an unexpected evening." replied Randy as he crouched to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

The possessed waiter continued to stare and snarl at Randy as continued to stare each other down. Neither one stopped looking at each other. It was the most intense no blinking game if there ever was one. The vampires and Howard were at the edge of where they sat.

"I'm sorry, but who or what are you cause you look shnasty." said Randy throwing off everyone.

The creature began bending backwards and then snapped back looking at Randy making noises like a wild dog.

"We have come from the dark reaches of the abyss. Some call us Deadites, and were here to see chaos and death." said the possessed waiter before falling down on the ground.

Randy held his sword ready as he slowly walked towards the downed waiter. Right when Randy was only a couple of steps apart from the waiter Howard called out to him.

"Don't do it dude." said Howard

"Dude! Don't do that." replied Randy not taking his eyes away from the waiter.

"Haven't we dealt with enough of this crazy wonk to know what to expect? He's acting like that creepy little witch from that movie, the second you get close he'll attack you." warned Howard.

"That's what the sword if for." replied Randy as he gestured to the sword.

Randy return to his task with his sword in hand. In that moment with a haunting howl the cook shot out from the kitchen and tackled Randy. Randy was able to roll the cook off of him with a direct kick to the Deadite's stomach.

Suddenly the waiter jumped at Randy with his claws drawn. Randy jumped to the ceiling being pushed up by his arms saving himself from the Deadite's attack. Randy fell back down to the floor crouching down as both the waiter and the cook stood back up and cracked their necks. The Deadites charged at Randy as he gripped his fists tightly.

The possessed cook, and waiter began swiping and trying to slash at Randy as he kept his guard up and dodged the frenzied attacks. Randy ducked under a swipe and then uppercutted the waiter and then jumping high to give the cook a spin kick. Just as the cook fell to the ground the waiter got back to his feet and tried to take a bite out of Randy but he countered it pulling out a nunchuck and struck the waiter across the face. Randy began spinning the nunchuck and then moved it swapping it from hand to hand and each time hitting the waiter until he fell down unconscious.

The cook snapped his head back on straight and then tackled Randy to the wall trying to strangle him.

Randy tried to fight against the strangulation, but the cook was surprisingly strong. Randy held on to the cook's wrists as hard as he could but the cook's horrid breath made it difficult.

"When was the last time you ever used mouthwash, this is so nasty." said Randy as he kept the cook away from him.

"We'll swallow your soul!" claimed the possessed cook

The cook slowly began to get close to Randy with his jagged teeth. Randy began to push him back with one of his legs but it only worked slightly. Just as the cook was about to take a bite out of Randy, he was struck by a food tray. The cook fell down to show Gothetta holding the food tray.

"Thanks." said Randy

"You're welcomed. Is this stuff normal?" asked Gothetta just as the waiter shot up, but was met with another food tray that Howard was holding.

"That was for messing with our food." said Howard as he held his tray ready for another hit.

Behind Howard the rest of the vampire school students had their own trays to fight if need be.

"To answer your question: More or less, but usually they turn into large monsters. They never turn into zombies, and this hasn't happened in months." said Randy looking over the downed waiter and cook.

Suddenly the mouths of both employees shot open and a thick white fog came out of them and went out the door. As soon as the fog exited the burger lounge the waiter and the cook turned back to normal. They slowly opened their eyes only to spot several vampires peering down at them.

"What's up?" asked Oskar only causing fear, by accident.

They screamed in fright and then shot out the front door.

"I thought that they were supposed to be more open here in America?" asked Klod.

"Eh, give or take." said Howard

"Randy, I believe that you should tell us everything." said Oskar

"Yeah, it seems only fair. But first, SMOKE BOMB!" said Randy as a large orange cloud filled the lounge and Howard turned the sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

* * *

Back at the old Gracy mansion the vampire school students, Howard and Randy sat around in the living room. Everyone was exhausted, the young vampires were not only jet lagged but they also needed toughly all the way back to the mansion with Randy and Howard in toll. But right now it was time to get answers.

"Randy, Howard, please tell us what's going on in this city." said Gothetta breaking the silence.

Both Norrisville natives looked at each other knowing that this was something they had to do.

"Yeah, I guess you do. Take it away Cunningham." said Howard shifting the responsibility to Randy.

"Thanks Howard. Well, as you've already guessed, Norrisville isn't normal apple pie American city. 800 years ago, back when the city was nothing more than a village, a farmer found orbs of dark power from this alternate dark dimension called the Land of Shadows." said Randy

"Basically a dark place you don't want to go." added Howard.

"He became consumed by his dark side and began spreading terror and turning people and creatures into monsters. The farmer had transformed into The Sorcerer. The First Ninja and the rest of the Norushi clan faced him, but they were unable to destroy him seeing as they were equally strong. So, instead, The First Ninja trapped him under what one day would be the high school, however, even after being imprisoned The Sorcerer still could influence people by turning them into monsters." explained Randy

"How could he do that if he was imprisoned?" asked Oskar

"He could use people's negative emotions to turn them into monsters or some stank. Which in high school they are pretty abundant." said Howard.

"So in order to keep the Sorcerer locked up for good, The First Ninja passed down the Ninja masked and all he knew to other chosen warriors until the title was passed down to me." said Randy finishing his explanation.

"Wow, this is so amazing. Then does that mean that the Sorcerer is behind this?" asked Gothetta

"No, we already defeated him. After some mumbo jumbo and one of our classmates turning into a crazy cyborg and nearly covering the world with an army from the Land of Shadows, the Sorcerer went away leaving the orbs of power back in his hole with my shoe." said Howard with the last bit off handedly.

"So his power is just lying down in that hole?" asked Oskar

"Don't worry, that place is completely sealed. No one can get in there without some serious power on their side." said Randy

"Who could possibly want the orbs of power, I mean who else knows about them?" asked Gothetta

Randy and Howard look at each other as they both came up with the same answer.

"McFist." said both Norrisville natives

"Why would he be the one behind this? Didn't you say that he was more into robots?" asked Gothetta

"He made a deal with the Sorcerer. In exchange for his freedom and my head on a platter, McFist would get any superpower he wanted." clarified Randy

"Oh." said Gothetta

Both Randy and Howard allowed everything that they just said to settle in the heads of the vampire students. The vampires all turned to talk with one another as Randy rubbed the back of his head and allowed all the thoughts in his head to swarm.

Randy knew that McFist wasn't a master of dark magic and as far as he knew McFist didn't have any magical or mystical object that could summon such horrors. Whatever was going on needed to be given a closer look. Then there was the issue of the mysterious warning that helped him out back at the dinner. It had been a young woman's voice, and since Gothetta and the rest of the guys hadn't taken credit for it then someone else had to have been there.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Oskar getting Randy out of his thoughts.

"You guys need to stay out of McFist's sights. He may be a knucklehead but he has lots of robots and the city in his pocket. Me and Howard will get a closer look and try to figure things out. We'll tell you what we find when we do." said Randy

"You can't just expect us to do nothing." said Gothetta

"We're not saying that. Just to be patient and get used to the city. Then we will find out what's going on." said Randy in a soothing manner.

"For now just hit the hay, it has been a long day for all of us." said Howard.

The students weren't happy about waiting and not being able to help their friends, but they were right. They had to figure out what was going on before jumping to action.

"Alright we'll take it slow, but you'll tell us what you find out." said Gothetta

"You got it, we should get going back home. Sleep well." said Randy as he hugged Gothetta goodbye and Howard went out the front door.

* * *

After bidding farewell to their friends both Randy and Howard went straight to their homes respectively. As Randy entered his house he found his mom waiting for him with a frown on her face, Randy took a look at the time and saw that it was ten to eleven.

"Um, oops." said Randy sheepishly

"Don't 'oops' me young man. It may be Summer but you still have a curfew to follow. Just where were you tonight?" asked Elizabeth

"I was just walking around with Howard, nothing to be worried about." said Randy with his best poker face.

Elizabeth Cunningham was not moved one bit by her son's words.

"Ok, you see some friends came here and we went to welcome them. We just forgot about the time." said Randy

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" asked Elizabeth with a soften expression.

"Because one of them, is my girlfriend Gothetta." declared Randy

Elizabeth stood speechless as she realized that her son's girlfriend was now in the city. Her soft face turned into a smile as she hugged her son.

"That's amazing, I'd like to meet her. Well not now poor thing must be tiered from the flight, we can have dinner here or go out." suggested Elizabeth

"Mom I hear you, but she's here with her school for a summer program. Let me talk to her and we can set a day for dinner." said Randy

"Right, right. We'll talk about this in the morning. Now go to bed." said Elizabeth letting Randy to go to his room.

Randy went up to his room when he noticed that the air near his room was rather cold. He followed the change in temperature until he found himself face to face with the door of his room. He stuffed his hand in his hoodie and grabbed his mask and then placed his other hand on the doorknob. Randy slowly opened the door finding his room in pure darkness. Randy walked inside to find the window of his room open. Randy closed the window and looked around for any unknown intruder in his room.

Just then Randy heard some grunting and shifting on his bed. Randy's eyes slowly moved towards his bed as he pulled out his mask reading himself to put it on. Randy spotted the intruder on his bed. Randy slowly pulled the mask on his face and once he was wearing the Ninja suit he proceeded towards his bed. Randy grabbed the sheets and pulled it to reveal...

A transparent blue spectral girl screeching in fear. Randy jumped back screaming as the ghost girl shot out screaming. In the dark of the night one could barely make out 'you scared me you jerk'.

Randy kept his eyes on where the ghost girl had just gone out through. He took breath after breath as his heart rate lowered.

"Who or what was that?" asked Randy panting to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Randy had fallen asleep shortly after placing some crucifixes on his window. The night was quiet and nothing seemed to be out of place which allowed Randy to rest up.

Around the early hours of the morning something changed. A warm weight fell upon Randy and quickly began to wrap itself around Randy's body. Randy was slightly bothered by the strange source of heat but was too tired to do anything about it so he continued to sleep. As the lights of the morning sun entered the room of the Ninja his eyes began to open and was met with a sight that he wasn't expecting.

Randy's eyes widen in shock as he realized what, or better yet, who was on top of him. On top of him, wrapping around him as if he was a teddy bear, was Heidi Weinerman. Randy tried not to scream seeing as he could cause a big commotion and worse a misunderstanding between him and Heidi.

Randy's mind was racing with questions. How did Heidi get into his room and his bed without him hearing her? Why was she doing this? Was she sleep walking or consciously doing that? What was going on?

Randy however was taken out from his thoughts by Heidi pressing her body harder into him and allowing him to feel her chest rub against his body. Randy's face went beat red as he let out a silent scream. Randy stretched his right arm to the edge of his bed while his left arm began to pry Heidi's embrace off of him. However the movement manages to stir Heidi back to her senses and slowly began to wake up. Heidi's eyes began to blink as she then realizes who she's looking at.

"Morning." said Randy in a soft voice.

Heidi just screams in response and jumps off of Randy.

"What are you? How? What are you doing in my room?" asked Heidi as she accidentally falls down from the bed.

"You're the one in my room." said Randy just as confused as before.

Heidi shot back to her feet as she looked around the room realizing that it was indeed Randy's room.

"What? What am I doing here?" asked Heidi as she then looked down to realize that she was wearing her sleeping short shorts.

Heidi's face turned red with a blush as she snatched one of Randy's shirts to cover herself. She then began to walk away from the situation and back to her own house, but then she stopped at the door. She slowly creaked her neck back to look at Randy.

"You saw didn't you?" asked Heidi with a trembling voice.

"No, not really." lied Randy

"This never happened." said Heidi as she rushed out of the house.

Randy was left as perplexed as he had ever been in his life blinking to himself. Randy turned to see his window open and then fell to his bed even more tired than last night.

"And today I have to see what McFist is up to. I thought Summer would be easy going. Damn it." said Randy

* * *

Heidi rushed back to her room, and shut the door as she pressed her back on it. She took deep breaths to calm herself while she held on to Randy's shirt covering her lower body.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Heidi to herself as she dropped to the floor.

Heidi tried to recall the events of last night but she drew a blank. She placed her hand on her neck wondering if she had misplaced the necklace but she found that it was still there. She let a breath of relief but that still left the question of why things she did what she did. A strange smell began to fill her nose, she looked around for the source until she found it. She lifted her hand that was holding Randy's dirty shirt.

She held it away out of pure instinct after noticing that it was all sweaty. Heidi however slowly began to sniff at it almost like a dog. She could determine the different odors that the shirt had imprinted. The watery scent of the night air. The warm greasy smell of cooked burgers. Randy's own fiery and slightly stinky smell. She drew it closer as she noticed another smell. It was a sweet scent like flowers but there was something else, like a strong spring oak. Heidi began to picture something on her head. A picture of Randy walking with a woman on his side.

Heidi wasn't sure how but she could get a good image of the girl in question despite never meeting her. Her eyes opened showing that they had turned lightly glowing yellow. She caught a glance of her own eyes on her mirror and quickly threw the shirt away.

"I need to keep an eye on him and _her_." said Heidi as she headed to her closet with the last bit with some venom.

After Heidi left the room, the ghost girl phased through the wall looking towards Heidi.

"Ah, so there's a love triangle being formed. This should be amusing." said Phantasma as she flew out the window with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Randy was crouched down on one of the buildings where he could keep an eye out on McFist's tower fortress. Randy pulled out a pair of binoculars as he began to inspect the building and its surroundings. Randy spotted several robots-apes fully armed keeping guard at the entrances of the building.

"What are you up to McFist?" asked Randy to himself.

"Hey Cunningham." called out Howard from behind.

"Hey Howard, what took you so long?" asked Randy looking back to his friend.

"I think my sister has finally lost it. This morning she took her car and drove off without as much as a warning. She did tell me to keep an eye in you for some reason." said Howard as he sat down next to Randy holding up a bag.

Randy pulled down the binoculars and looked away from his friend trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Yeah, I think I know why. And trust me when I say I had nothing to do with it. This morning she woke up in my bed." declared Randy

Howard's eyes widen with those words and turned to face Randy.

"WHAT THE JUICE CUNNINGHAM?!" asked Howard causing Randy to pull him down before the robo-apes could hear them.

Randy struggled to keep Howard down as he tried to explain.

"What is wrong with you man? Don't you have a girlfriend? Why would you do this?" asked Howard

"Howard think. Why would I cheat on my vampire girlfriend under the danger of her killing me and most likely ruining our friendship with a relationship with Heidi?" asked Randy making Howard stop and think.

Howard thought about it for a moment and couldn't think of a good reason for Randy to do something like that.

"I got nothing. Then what happened?" asked Howard as they got up.

"I don't know. Last night I went straight to bed and when I woke up there she was. Something is wrong with Heidi. It could have something to do with her now being a werewolf. I think we should probably have to do something drastic." said Randy

"Taking her to the vampires?" asked Howard

"I think so. But for now let's get to work." said Randy

"Got it." said Howard.

Both teens went back to staking out the McFist pyramid however they weren't aware that their conversation was not as private as they thought.

* * *

It turned out that Howard accidentally butt dialed Heidi and she had heard almost the whole conversation. At the store that Heidi currently was on she hung up her phone and looked at the cashier.

"Will that be all miss?" asked the cashier

"Yes, thank you." said Heidi as she grabbed her bag filled with two hammers, and a small hatchet.

"This'll do." said Heidi as she left the store.

* * *

Back with Randy and Howard they started to get impatient with the constant security and the lack of movement inside.

"Maybe he's on vacation." suggested Howard

"No, too much security for an empty building. There's something going on inside. I could try to sneak in to find out what's going on." said Randy

"Yeah, and as soon as they spot you you'll be Swiss cheese ninja. You may be able to run circles around supernatural creatures but McFist has dealt with you for a long time and has prepared his place for you." said Howard

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Randy looking at Howard.

Howard opened his bag put on his disguise. Howard now wore a catchy green two piece suit with a white undershirt, a bowler hat and a blue tie and shoes.

Randy looked at Howard with skepticism.

"Really?" asked Randy

"What? It's a pretty solid idea. I go in as an up and coming business rookie hoping to get it going with the big man in town. I have a look around to see if anything is out of place and as soon as I'm out I'll tell you what I find." said Howard putting on a face beard and mustache.

"Or they kick you out." said Randy as Howard went down with a briefcase.

Howard made his way to the main entrance of McFist industries where he was blocked by a pair of robo-apes. Howard tipped his hat and the robo-apes moved to the side allowing him to pass.

"Well I'll be, he actually pulled it off." said Randy from his watch out point.

* * *

Inside McFist industries, Howard walked up to the waiting room as he looked around for anything suspicious. Howard spotted that the windows were now covered in hard steel, the robo-apes were working over time and for some reason the lab was off limits to everyone.

"Wonder what's in there." though Howard as he sneaked towards the door of the laboratory.

Howard sneakily snuck away from the robo-apes and began to move around the industries.

After moving around the robot-apes that were pushing crates into Viceroy's lab. The heavy machinery of the industries continued on making the different products that made McFist Industries so powerful, but the majority of the less than normal resources were going to Viceroy's lab.

Howard moved closer to the door and could hear the sounds of large amounts of electricity zapping around and a small explosion going off. Then the door suddenly opened with Viceroy walking out. Howard quickly hid behind a large machine as Viceroy dusted himself.

The mad scientist looked like he hadn't slept in at all. His clothes were slightly torn and burnt.

"Are you sure that he said that he had an appointment? I recall cancelling all meetings. Don't let him out of your sight." said Viceroy as he rushed towards the waiting room.

Once Viceroy was leaving the laboratory Howard snuck inside the mad scientist's special lab. Howard watched in slight awe at what was before him. Viceroy's personal laboratory was filled with notes on the floor and walls, several chemicals in different vases and bottles, machines that regulated and generated energy, and on a large working table there were somme sort of laser guns connected to what looked like some strange looking backpacks.

"What are you up to Viceroy?" asked Howard as he took pictures of his lab.

Howard then noticed something underneath the mountain of paper notes that Viceroy had on his table. Howard moved the notes to find an old recorder, a strange ceremonial dagger and a strange looking book with a face on the cover. The handle of the dagger was made of bone with the face of a creature carved right at the blade, the blade itself was straight and dark.

"Now this is creepy. This should give us some answers." said Howard as he grabbed the dagger and stuffed it in his briefcase.

Howard took a couple more pictures before he got curious about the book. Howard felt drawn to the book, he moved his hand towards the book when suddenly...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" called out Viceroy as he walked towards Howard.

Howard snapped out of his slight trance and then looked at Viceroy.

"Hey there I'm here to-" began Howard

"This is a restricted area." said Viceroy cutting off Howard.

Viceroy snatched Howard's briefcase and opened it only to find a few papers and a sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" asked Viceroy as Howard grabbed his briefcase back.

"I'm here to get some experience and give you the chance to hire a brand new hotshot. Name's Norman." said Howard holding out his hand

"Listen here kid, I have a lot on my plate with this, how you kids say, shoob from environmental and I have plenty of work to finish. So I'm afraid you'll have to leave." said Viceroy as two robots-apes grabbed Howard and kicked him out.

* * *

Back on the roof top Randy was considering going in and finding Howard, but then he spotted the robo-apes throwing him out and telling him to 'stay out'.

"At least he is still alive." said Randy as he ran to meet with his friend.

Randy ran down to meet Howard on an alley far enough from the pyramid to keep the robot away from their conversation. Howard took off his disguise as Randy dropped to the alley.

"What happened?" asked Randy

"They are pretty caught up in something alright. They seem to be preparing for something, Viceroy's lab was filled with all sorts of Frankenstein style stuff." said Howard as he gave Randy his phone to look at the pictures.

"Well Viceroy has been able to mix in Dark Magic and science in the past there's no surprise there. However, he usually relies on the machines and robots the he creates to do his and his McFist's dirty work. This doesn't add up." said Randy as he strolled through the pictures.

"Why you say that?" asked Howard pulling off his fake beard.

"What we saw last night was clearly more magical than technological. Unless Viceroy turned into a master of the dark arts without us knowing, then there must be something that we aren't seeing." said Randy until he came upon a strange picture.

In the picture, Randy was looking at the old recording machine, the ceremonial dagger, and the strange book with a face.

"Howard, where did you get these pictures?" asked Randy showing Howard the pictures.

"I got them from Viceroy's lab, those things were on his table near the strange guns and backpacks. That book gives me the creeps even as a picture." said Howard

"I think we found our first clue. Did you get anything else?" asked Randy

Howard pulled up his brief case and opened it to show the papers and the sandwich.

"Thanks Howard, but I had breakfast." said Randy

"Oh ye of little faith." said Howard as he pulled a string moving the sandwich and showing a secret compartment.

Howard pulled out the ceremonial dagger and showed it to Randy.

"Well hello. What have we here?" said Randy holding and examining the dagger with care.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and Howard were walking back towards their homes while looking over the ceremonial blade to see if they could find anything that could tell them its worth. Or at least why Viceroy had it in his lab.

"So what do you think it means Cunningham?" asked Howard

"It does look like a ceremonial blade, maybe it could be from the Land of Shadows or some other place. All I know for sure is that it is pretty old. We could ask the guys about it or I could show it to Rosalyn." said Randy as they saw Heidi pulling up on the drive way of the Weinerman household.

Both teens saw her come out of the car carrying a couple of bags that were heavy with stuff. Among the things she had Randy was able to spot some elbow, and knee protectors, a heavy duty hockey mask and some pieces of wood. This made both Randy and Howard to raise their eyebrows when they saw her drop some of her things. Randy put the dagger in the back of his pants and went to help Heidi pick up her things.

"Need a hand?" asked Randy as he picked up some of the things.

"I'm fine. Thanks." replied Heidi keeping her face hidden from Randy.

In a short time they got Heidi's things back on the bags and with her holding some of them. The three teens went inside and placed the bags in the kitchen. Randy and Howard noticed all the different things that Heidi had brought with her and that made them share a worried look.

"Yo sis, what's with all the gear?" asked Howard as they went inside to drop the bags.

"Just a little side project that I am sure will come in handy." said Heidi as she began to unpack the bags.

"Right..." said Howard as he pulled Randy away from Heidi's hearing range.

"This doesn't look good." said Randy in a whisper.

"I know. She's arming herself to the teeth." whispered Howard

"We cannot take her to where Gothetta and the guys are staying as long as she's like this." added Randy

"I think we should also keep the whole supernatural things on the down low, just in case." whispered Howard.

"I can hear you. I think my hearing has gotten a lot more acute recently." said Heidi as she continued her task.

Randy and Howard's eyes widen at the realization of Heidi listening to them even after being so far from her and whispering.

"Run?" suggested Randy

"Run." said Howard

The two teenage boys rushed out the door and straight to Randy's safe house. Randy opened the front door and they rushed in only for Randy to be caught by something. Randy looked back to see his mother holding onto his hood.

"Oh, hey mom. What's up?" asked Randy as she let go of him.

"Randy, I've told you many time that I don't like it when you run in the house." said Elizabeth

"Sorry mom. Won't happen again." said Randy scratching his head.

"That's okay, now I was wondering if your girlfriend will be available this Friday for dinner?" asked Elizabeth

"I'll talk to her but I'm sure she'll be good that day." said Randy

Once that conversation was done Randy went to his room where Howard was hiding.

"Relax dude it's me." said Randy as he closed the door and pulled out the ceremonial dagger.

"What kept you dude? Did Heidi get to you?" asked Howard as he got out of the closet

"Nah, it was my mom. She wants to meet Gothetta and she was hopping to meet her over dinner this Friday." explained Randy

"I'm assuming that she has no idea that she is a creature of the night." said Howard

"Yeah, she has no idea. Which also narrows down the list of places we can go to but more on that later." said Randy as he looked over the dagger.

Just then the Ninjanomicon began to blare and shine catching Randy's attention. Randy grabbed the book of ancient ninja knowledge with curiosity.

"Nomicon's got something. I'll be right back." said Randy as he opened the book.

* * *

Randy shlooped down the Nomicon as he landed in front of a large dark forest and an ancient shrine entrance. The First Ninja sat crossed legged on top of the entrance just as Randy walked up to him.

"Hello Master, did you call?" asked Randy

"Randy, good to see you again. How are you feeling?" asked Nobu as he placed his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"A little better since we last spoke. Sadly I can't say the same about what's happening. Something dark is moving in the shadows." said Randy

"I know, I sense a disturbance in the energies of the city. The mystic energies are in chaos." said Nobu with worry.

"I've noticed, I found something that could be connected to this." said Randy as he showed the dagger to his master.

Nobu looked over the dagger and its dark carvings.

"I can tell that the handle is made of bone, the blade is similar to our weapons in a sense of being made to last. Sadly I don't know much else about it. Rosalyn would most likely know more about it." said Nobu

"Where can I find her?" asked Randy

Nobu pointed to the forest behind them.

"Follow the trail. And keep you eyes open." said the First Ninja before giving Randy the dagger back.

Randy began to walk down the path leaving the entrance farther and farther behind him. The farther from the entrance Randy walked from the darker it was and the harder it was to see. The dark forest was not alien to Randy but this was the first time that he actually felt like something was watching him from the shadows.

Randy's eyes darted from right to left as he heard something shuffling through the shadows. Randy felt like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf. He could feel a hand with sharp fingernails hover above him, descending ever so slowly. Chills began to crawl down Randy's spine until he decided to make a run for it. Randy ran faster and faster but he couldn't help but feel that something was chasing him with a sinister smile on its face.

Randy jumped into the woods and began running around them hoping to lose whatever was after him. Every time Randy was close to a tree he'd roll out of the way and continue sprinting through the dark forest. However, despite all of his tricks and attempts, the dark figure continued its hunt.

Randy was just about to scream when he realized who was chasing him. In a split second, Randy ran up a tree and then propelled himself with a backflip flying over his pursuer. The shadow forced itself to turn around loosing its balance and falling to the ground.

Randy landed in a crouched position and then began walking towards what was hunting him.

"Had your fun?" asked Randy

"Yeah, but it wasn't very gentlemanly to pull that stunt." said Rosalyn as Randy helped her up. "It's been a while since someone so young has given me such a hard time. At a hunt at least. So what can I do for you?"

"I've come here for your help on something." said Randy as he pulled out the dagger.

Rosalyn's usually cheerful and devil may care attitude was changed by a more serious mood. Rosalyn quickly began to examine the dagger but she kept her distance from it, almost if she was weary of the dagger's mere presence.

"Randy, where did you get this?" asked Rosalyn.

"Howard, found it inside Viceroy's lab in McFist industries. It was there along with an old recorder and a creepy looking book." said Randy causing Rosalyn to grip his arms looking at him directly in the eyes.

"What book? Was there a face in its cover? You didn't bring it with you, did you?" asked Rosalyn in a slight panic.

"Yes, there was a book with a face on the cover, but Howard was only able to get this dagger. What is it about this book that is freaking you out?" asked Randy

Rosalyn let go of Randy and then turned around to collect her thoughts. She then turned around and faced Randy once more.

"That book..is an ancient book of evil. It is known as the Necronomicon, the Book of the Dead." said Rosalyn

"The Book of the Dead? That's a tad bit on the obvious." said Randy

"It was written thousands of years ago by the Dark Ones, inked in blood and covered with human skin-" continued Rosalyn only for Randy to cut her off

"Wait, wait WHAT? That thing was covered in ACTUAL human skin? What the juice was wrong with those guys?!" screamed Randy being disgusted.

"Yeah, they were very disturbed. They used the book to record their dark incantations, spells and rituals to summon all manner of demons. The dagger in your hands was also created by the Dark Ones as a means to face against the demonic hordes that they commanded. No being of the supernatural dared face them. However, many centuries ago, the armies of man rose up and vanquished the Dark Ones led by a man with a metal arm and a stick of fire. And the Necronomicon was lost." finished Rosalyn

Randy was left speechless. He had faced such dark things in the past but never something of this magnitude. If what Rosalyn said was true then the only way to fix this was with that book.

"This is heavy." said Randy putting his hands on his head in frustration.

"That again. Is everything weighing more now?" asked Rosalyn returning to her usual cheerful mood.

"Is this really a time for a joke?" snapped Randy

"It's my coping mechanism. Listen Randy, all you have to do is get the book, find the passage that undoes this mess and that's it." said Rosalyn

"Yeah, I only have to break in my archenemy's home base, pass his ninja proved security, get the book of the dead, translate a dead language and everything'll be peachy." said Randy in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Oh stop pouting, girls don't like that. Besides the faster you deal with this the faster you can plan your date with Gothetta. How is she by the way?" asked Rosalyn

"She's doing great, loving the city. It's Heidi I'm more worried about. Wait, how did you know about that?" asked Randy

"You mumble in your sleep sometimes. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." said Rosalyn as spectral figures began to rise from the ground.

Randy jumped back slightly at the apparitions, but then one appeared before him with an inscription in its chest.

 **"In the darkest of times,** **help comes from unexpected places, even with a laugh"** read Randy "What could this mean?"

"Don't know, but should be fun." said Rosalyn as Randy returned to his body.

* * *

Back outside the Ninjanomicon, Randy got back up from the floor and wiped the saliva off of his face.

"Did the book have anything to say about the knife?" asked Howard.

"Yeah, there is something pretty bad going on. We have to tell the guys so that we can make a plan." said Randy as he noticed how the sun was still pretty high in the sky.

* * *

A few hours and explanations later the sun had gone down and both Randy and Howard made their way to Gracy Mansion once more. A bike ride later the teens arrived at the mansion just as the vampire students began to wake up.

The young vampires all gathered in the dinning hall with Lady Kryptina where a hypnotized chef had cooked their breakfast.

"This food is pretty good, not as good as Lenny's but it's good." said Oskar

"I like how he added some chicken blood to the stew." said Klod

"Well students, remember that while we're here you are expected to not just behave but to learn about this place. I expect you all to write a paper about this city or something you've learned." said Lady Kryptina

"We'll ask Randy and Howard to show us some places around the city that could help us." said Leechy as he took a bite out of his meal.

Gothetta meanwhile was going over some of the books that she brought with her hoping to give her some perspective about ghosts and other supernatural creatures. Lady Kryptina noticed this, and decided to voice her concern.

"Gothetta, is everything alright dear? You have yet to touch your meal." asked Lady Kryptina making Gothetta snap out of her research.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." replied Gothetta

The students had decided that they shouldn't tell Lady Kryptina about what had happened the other night. At least not until Randy and Howard told them what they had found out. The last thing that the students wanted during this vacation was make their current guardian forbid them from going outside.

Just then the old mansion's doorbell echoed through the dinning room.

"I believe Mr. Cunningham and Mr. Weinerman have arrived." said Lady Kryptina as she rose from her seat.

The students and their teacher went to greet the two Norrisville natives, they opened the door and found their friends waiting at the door.

"Hello friends." said Oskar

"Hey guys, you guys look like you've been having a good day. Hello Gothetta. Lady Kryptina." said Randy showing his respects.

"Good evening Randy." replied Gothetta with a small bow.

"Mr. Cunningham." said Lady Kryptina

"So, how's night been treating you?" asked Howard

"Come inside and we'll talk." said Lady Kryptina as the teens entered the mansion.

As soon as the door closed behind the teens and the vampires Phantasma came out from the ground and smiled deviously.

"Time for the spooks to come in." said Phantasma as she flew through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

After the two teens entered the room Lady Kryptina had gone off to freshen up, leaving the students with Randy and Howard. Randy and Howard told Gothetta and the rest of the students about what they had done and found out regarding the strange events that had been happening around the city.

"Well we won't have any problems writing a paper now. These events are sure to be quite impressive." said Leechy

"How did this McFist guy even managed to do any of this?" asked Oskar

"Knowing McFist, he probably found it somewhere whiteout realizing what it was." said Randy shrugging off

"So, who's up for breaking in and preventing the end of the world?" asked Howard as he lifted his arm

The rest of the group raised their hands to show that they were all in agreement.

Just then a loud cough caught them all by surprise. They turned to see Lady Kryptina standing there with a skeptical look in her eyes.

"Students, is there something you'd like to tell me?" asked Lady Kryptina as she walked towards the group.

"Oh well, um you see...There have been some developments-" began Randy

"That we were completely unaware of until last night." said Howard adding information.

"Regarding the actions of my enemy, but we've already started taking actions to stop him. Such as stealing this dagger and knowing what to do." said Randy as he pulled out the dagger

However this action caused something that no one expected. It cut something or someone.

"YEEOWW!" shrieked a voice that everyone heard

"Oh, sorry I thought I was being careful." said Randy

"Um, Randy that wasn't any of us." said Gothetta after she shared a look with her friends.

Randy raised an eye brow at this. He turned to Howard only for his friend to hold his hands in defense and clarity.

"You should watch where you're swinging that thing." called out a voice.

Everyone slowly turned around to see that a spectral being floated right behind them. The specter was a transparent blue ghost girl. She held her left hand with some glowing white goo spilling out from a wound. She turned to face them when she felt like someone was looking at her. Silence took over the entire mansion as the group stared at Phantasma. No one said a word for what felt like hours. With every second that passed Phantasma's mouth pressed tighter and tighter.

Just then Howard opened his mouth.

"Hi there." said Howard breaking the silence.

"KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Phantasma

The loud shriek echoed through the entire mansion and forced the humans and vampires to cover their ears in pain. Randy was forced to drop the dagger as Phantasma screamed. Once Phantasma was done screaming she darted away into the mansion taking with her the dagger.

Once the ghost girl was far enough the group was able to let go of their ears.

"Who was that?" asked Oskar

"I don't know but she has the dagger!" said Randy as he pulled out his mask.

"After her! Bring her back!" ordered Lady Kryptina

"Yes ma'm." said Howard as they all went after the ghost girl at top speed.

* * *

They divided into groups of two to better search the entire mansion. Randy and Gothetta went towards the attic. Lady Kryptina and Leechy went to the ballroom. Oskar and Howard went to check the library. And finally Klod and Ashley went to the kitchen.

* * *

In the attic Randy and Gothetta looked through the covered boxes and blanketed pieces of furniture. Randy wasted no time as he began to move and uncover the boxes that were up in the attic. Gothetta helped him with what he was doing, but all they were doing was make a mess.

"Where is she she couldn't have gone far?" asked Randy

"Oh miss ghost, we didn't mean to scare you. But we need that dagger back please." said Gothetta hoping for the ghost girl to reply.

There was no response.

"Where could she be? Could she be a ghost haunting this mansion?" asked Gothetta as she looked into an empty chest.

"This mansion has been said to be haunted but I always thought it was to lure tourists. Hey Gothetta, I know this isn't the best time but you see my mom would like to meet you this Friday." said Randy with a blush on his face.

Gothetta stood up straight with a red streak of her own.

"You mean it? I would love to join her for dinner or maybe a late lunch or...Wait is it a formal place or what am I supposed to wear?" asked Gothetta freaking out.

"Calm down, it a normal place, you're perfect the way you are." said Randy as he calmed her down.

"You two are so cute sometimes." called out a voice

Both Randy and Gothetta turned around to see Phantasma. Both Randy and Gothetta tried to jump at her but Phantasma phased right through them. Both Randy and Gothetta landed on the floor but quickly turned to try to catch the elusive ghost girl, but Phantasma continued to just fly and float around dodging them.

Randy jumped at her but Phantasma flew through the floorboards making Randy crash into some boxes.

"You two are so serious." said Phantasma as she raised her head out of the floor.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" asked Gothetta

"Oh right I haven't introduced myself yet." said Phantasma before going back down.

Gothetta went to help Randy getting the boxes off of him and helping him up. Just as Randy was getting up and dusting himself Phantasma phased through the floor with her hands behind her back.

"The name's Phantasma, but you can call me Phanty. Pleasure to scare ya." said Phantasma doing a peace sign.

"Give us back the dagger you stole from us." said Randy ready to fight.

"Maybe if you catch me, after all you did scare me and cut me with it." said Phanty before floating towards a large box and flinging it towards Randy and Gothetta.

Randy grabbed Gothetta and jumped out of the way dodging the box. Phanty used this chance to leave the attic.

"She's really starting to get on my nerves." said Randy as he helped Gothetta get up.

* * *

Lady Kryptina and Leechy looked through the ballroom but with no luck. The ballroom was pretty empty in comparison to the ballroom of the castle but there was a large area for a band, some tables and some spider webs.

"Make sure that the ghost girl doesn't get passed you Leechy." said Lady Kryptina as she looked around the room.

Leechy did as she asked, lifting the cloths and looking under the tables. Sadly Phantasma went behind them both giggling as she flew behind them.

Just as both vampires turned around they were faced with flying cloths covering their faces. Both vampires struggled against the sheets in their faces. Lady Kryptina began tearing the sheets with her razor sharp nails before flying directly after the giggling Phantasma.

"Come back here you little-" began Lady Kryptina before Phanty cut her off

"You gotta catch me first." said Phanty as she giggled.

* * *

Klod and Ashley scoured through the kitchen hoping to help find the dagger or the accursed ghost girl. Sadly the chef was knocked out cold so he was no help.

Just as they were looking through the cabinets of the pantry, the plates and the food began to shot out towards the two vampires.

Klod ducked under a flying piece of pie, and then lifted Ashley to avoid a thrown corn cob. A large cooked chicken flew towards them at top speeds and caused the two young vampires to run away from it. Klod quickly jumps into a one of the open lower cabinets. Just then the kitchen was filled with a fast swirling wind. Dishes began flying left and right throughout the kitchen just as the cook entered the room rubbing his head.

"Sacré bleu!" screamed the cook before a bowl of pudding landed on his face.

The foods continued to fly as Phantasma jumped from side to side giggling like a crazy person.

"I wasn't expecting this when I heard we'd come to America." said Klod as a piece of blood sausage smacked near them.

"And people say that America is a crazy place." said Ashely

The chef began to get up wiping the pudding off of his face, just to be knocked back down by a flying chicken.

"Sacré blue..." moaned the chef.

After causing a mess of the kitchen Phantasma flew out the door flowed by Klod and Ashley, while accidentally stepping on the chef.

"Sacré blue." said the chef before passing out.

* * *

With Howard and Oskar, they were looking through the room that the students had chosen to sleep in.

"Here ghost girl, ghost girl. Come here." called out Howard

"What are you doing?" asked Oskar

"Calling her to come here, duh." said Howard as Oskar raised an eyebrow.

"You know she's not a cat, right?" asked Oskar

"This is the first time I have to hunt a ghost that isn't trying to kill me. Cut me some slack." said Howard as he looked under one of the beds.

As they were looking for Phantasma one of the coffins slightly opened and then closed. Both Howard and Oskar heard it and slowly tip toed towards it. Without making a pitch of a sound they made it to the coffin.

Howard turned to face Oskar and he replied with a single nod. Howard held the door of the casket and the rest of the casket and in a quick movement opened the coffin expecting to find the ghost girl.

Both Howard and Oskar looked inside and found it empty.

"Drat." said Howard.

"Where could she be?" asked Oskar

After Oskar said those words all the coffins opened up with a loud lightning snap. The loud noise caused both Howard and Oskar to fall on their butts. The clothes, sheets and the luggage of the room bursted out into the air swirling in a storm and later on turned into a crazy wave fest. Among all the madness Howard dial his sister's phone number with his butt.

Both Howard and Oskar tried their hardest to keep afloat amongst the wild waves.

* * *

Heidi was in her room working on her special project and being almost finished with it. She let out a sigh as she looked at an old picture that was standing on her desk. In the picture she was around nine years old and right next to her were Randy and Howard having fun in a park.

"Why can't things be simple like back then?" asked Heidi to herself.

Heidi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone vibrate right next to her. She placed the picture down and picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Heidi as she waited for an answer.

 _"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"_ screamed Howard over the phone

"Howard?!" asked Heidi jumping out of her chair with a face of pure dread.

 _"I CAN'T BREATH! CUNNINGHAM! HELP!"_ kept screaming Howard over the phone.

"Howard can you hear me?! What's going on?!" asked Heidi imagining the worst.

 _"I can feel my blood boiling!"_ screamed Howard before the call was cut off.

Heidi's eyes widen in fear as the call ended. Images of the vampires feasting upon her brother and Randy's blood was the last straw. Without wasting time Heidi grabbed what she had been working on and went out the door.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Randy and Gothetta managed to get all the boxes off of them and made it back to the main hall to see Lady Kryptina fly down with a not so happy face. They were then joined by a messed up Leechy, a food covered Klod and Ashley and finally a Howard and Oskar coming down in an avalanche of clothes.

"So I take it that we've had zero luck catching this girl?" asked Ashley

"We're bound to get close to now." said Randy

"At least you weren't almost murdered by clothes." said Howard as he got the underwear off of his head.

"Yeah, that was hilarious. By the way-" began Phantasma as she held the dagger on her pocket.

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled Randy

"GET HER." said Lady Kryptina as Randy jumped after her.

Phantasma flew down dodging Randy only for him to jump down from the ceiling. The vampires tried to catch her but the ghost girl evaded their attempts of capture.

Phantasma flew underneath Oskar and Leechy and then she spun around them wrapping them in a sheet. Klod tried to catch her but she quickly turned around and covered his face with his hat.

"Aw, you look adorable." said Phantasma as Howard tried to sneak behind her.

Howard jumped at her only to phase through her and collided with Klod and Ashley.

Gothetta tried to pull the sheet off of her classmates while Randy and Lady Kryptina surrounded Phantasma. As they circled the ghost girl Lady Kryptina pulled out a bag from her dress. Before Lady Kryptina could do anything Phantasma flew down through the ground with Randy only grabbing the air rather than her legs.

"I can't grab her." said Randy trying to think of a plan.

"Mr. Cunningham, spread this into your hands." said Lady Kryptina as she threw Randy a bag.

Randy opened it to see some white dust powder inside it.

"What's this?" asked Randy completely psyched out.

"Randy just do as she says AHHH!" screamed Gothetta just as Phanty flew out from underneath her.

"Love your taste girl." said Phanty winking at Gothetta.

"That's it. You're going down." said Randy as he dipped his hands into the bag

As Randy's hands went out of the bag he noticed that they had a spectral glow to them. But rather than questioning what he had gotten on his hands, he sprinted directly towards Phantasma. He was done being humiliated by this girl, she was going down.

Phantasma saw the seriousness in Randy's narrowed eyes and quickly opted to escape. Sadly for her an angry and serious Randy was much harder to shake off. Phantasma flew quickly through the room but Randy used his scarf to cut her off by launching it directly at one of the entrance columns. Randy crouched against the wall and then launched himself directly at Phantasma.

Phantasma made no effort to move out of the way, she clearly believed that he'd be crashing on the floor behind her or on someone else.

However, Randy was able to tackle Phanty much to her surprise. They collided with the floor as Phanty tried to free herself from his grip but Randy wrapped his arms around her and wasn't letting up. After a short struggle while Randy was getting up Phanty gave up.

"Ok, ok, you win. I'm not struggling anymore. You can even have the blade back." said Phanty pointing to the dagger.

"Sorry if I don't trust you so much after all you did." said Randy as Gothetta grabbed the dagger.

"I'll admit it was unexpected, but I'm not complaining handsome." said Phanty getting a blush from Randy and a glare from Gothetta.

"Who are you and why are you here?" demanded Gothetta as Lady Kryptina helped the rest of the students get back to their feet, sadly Howard was knocked out.

"Um, you already know my name. I'm just your usual ghost haunting places here and there. But, answer me this; did you guys call an exterminator?" asked Phantasma

"What are you talking about? We've been chasing after you all this time." said Randy

Just then, the doors of the mansion were kicked open and a figure wearing a full body black protected spandex suit, combat black boots, armored black gloves, a metal hockey mask and neck protector. She had a belt full of different tools, such as two hammers, a hatchet, garlic, and a ultraviolet lamp. She was carrying a fully loaded automatic crossbow and she was aiming it at the students.

"Who the juice is that?" asked Gothetta

"That's what I wanted to know." said Phantasma

"Randy, what is going on?" asked Heidi behind her mask

"Heidi? What are you doing here?" asked Randy letting go of Phanty, who quickly hid behind him.

"I got a call from Howard and it sounded like he was being torn apart." said Heidi never taking her sights from the vampires.

"Heidi, put down the crossbow. This looks worse than it is." said Randy

Just then the chandelier fell down.

"Sorry if your word is not enough." said Heidi


	7. Chapter 7

Heidi kept aiming the crossbow at the vampires. She narrowed her eyes as she was ready to fire the weapon but Randy stood between her and the students. Randy raised his hands up in defense of both himself and his friends. Just then Howard was brought back to the land of the conscious and his eyes snapped open at the sight of his sister.

"Heidi?! What just happened while I was out?" asked Howard

Oskar slightly inclined towards Howard while still keeping his eyes on Heidi, that was still aiming at them.

"Your sister showed up armed like some sort of terminator and believes that we were trying to kill you or something." said Oskar in a light whisper.

"Oh, ooh." said Howard realizing the situation.

"Heidi, how did you find out where we where?" asked Randy

"The tracker app. After Howard called, I used it." said Heidi

Everyone turned to Howard with glares in their eyes. Howard looked towards where they were all staring but when he found out that they were looking at him.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't call her." said Howard dusting himself off.

"Yes you did, you were screaming 'help, help' almost as if you were drowning. Now step away from the vampires." said Heidi

Howard then pulled out his phone and realized what had happened.

"Oh, I might've accidentally butt dialed you before the ghost girl over there tried to drown me and Oskar with clothes. All a big misunderstanding. Hey is that my crossbow?" asked Howard

"What? That's not important." said Heidi

"Yes it is, for me." said Howard.

* * *

Outside the mansion a powerful gust of malevolent wind made its way through the air and towards the mansion. The gust of wind brought with it some malicious force that sought to reek chaos wherever it went. The wind turned on its sights towards the mansion sensing a good target. With the speed of the night and the malicious intent of a vicious predator it set out to strike.

* * *

Back inside the mansion Randy and Howard had just finishing explaining what had just happened to Heidi in the hopes of getting her to calm down.

"So you see Heidi, this is all a big misunderstanding." said Randy slowly walking towards her.

"What about them?" asked Heidi looking at the students.

"They're our friends. Remember the vampires that helped us defeat Dracula. Here they are." said Randy

"Nice to formally meet you, Ms. Weinerman." said Lady Kryptina

"We promise that we are not here to harm you, besides we already had breakfast." said Gothetta causing Heidi to aim the crossbow at her. "And by that I mean normal food that you could also eat. Let's start over, my name is Gothetta Gothetticus. Pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, your name is Gothetta?" asked Heidi lowering her weapon

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind kicked the doors open and knocked everyone down to the floor. Heidi let go of her crossbow and consequently so did her hockey mask. A whirlwind began to circle around the room causing the lights to flicker and for some dishes, napkins, silverware and some cushions to fly around and causing a mess. The air began to turn colder as Randy, Howard, Lady Kryptina, Gothetta and Heidi started to get up.

"What is going on?" asked Lady Kryptina as she looked at the small storm above them.

"Remember when we said that there was some crazy beyond natural stuff happening? Well, it was something like this." said Randy as he pointed upwards.

A loud growl caught everyone's attention. When they turned around they saw the chef had now been turned into a Deadite. He was holding a cleaver and a cooking knife.

"Dinner is served." said the Deadite with a twisted grin.

"Is he serious?" asked Heidi as Howard silently grabbed the crossbow.

"Sadly, yes." responded Randy as he pulled out his sword and Gothetta gave him the dagger.

The students quickly got out of the way as they prepared to fight while the whirlwind still swirled around them.. The possessed chef jumped to attack the group but was met with Randy clashing swords with him. The chef moved with an inhuman speed and skill that forced Randy to mostly parry the attacks. The chef twisted and contorted his body causing Randy to doge the attacks and keep his distance.

Just as the chef thrusted his knife forward, Randy dodged it and cut his forearm with the dagger. The Deadite screamed in pain as his forearm boiled in pain and dropped his knife. The Deadite jumped back as it held its arm in pain.

Randy looked at the dagger with amazement.

"Wow, this is gonna be useful." said Randy as he gripped the dagger ready for another round.

"You will pay for that." said the Deadite snarling at Randy

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" asked Howard holing his crossbow.

"This one." said the possessed chef as the food began to come alive.

The chicken that laid on the floor stood back up with a sharp set of jaws on its head. The fish shot up holding knives in their fish with red eyes. The ham and the sausages grew spiked legs and joined the rest of the food.

"You had to ask?" asked Heidi as she took out her hammer.

"He always like this?" asked Gothetta

"Sadly, yeah." responded Heidi

The food and the chef attacked the group. Randy took on the possessed chef once more while Howard, Heidi and the vampire school fought off the food creatures.

Randy began fighting with the Deadite, dodging the possessed chef's attacks and countering with his own punches. The possessed chef slashed left and right at Randy facing him to dodge, but then Randy caught the chef's arm and twisted it just enough for his to drop the knife. Randy then used this chance to hit the Deadite with the butt of the dagger. Suddenly the linked sausages shot out and wrapped around Randy's throat. Randy began pulling at the sausages trying to get them off but they kept constricting around his neck.

"Hey leave him alone." called out Phanty as she began to pull at the sausages.

The vampire students knocked and slashed at the possessed foods with Lady Kryptina taking the lead and using her sharp nails to turn some of the fishes into sashimi. Lady Kryptina slashed through the fishes with ease leaving them beheaded and unable to continue. Gothetta and Oskar followed her example and added a few bites for good measure. The bites broke through the scales dropping the living fish sticks.

Once the fishes were done, Gothetta went to help Randy get the sausages off of his neck. After a few good tugs from both girls Randy was able to use the dagger to cut the sausages off of him and then took a good deep breath of air.

Howard wasted no time shooting the ham with plenty of arrows being shot by his crossbow.

"I never thought that a ham would try to kill me." said Howard as the ham finally fell.

Heidi meanwhile was fighting off the vicious chicken with her hammer but the chicken constantly kept moving around Heidi making it hard to hit. The chicken continued to run around while biting Heidi's legs and arms. Every time Heidi managed to get the chicken off of her it slipped her grasp and went back to taunting her.

"Stand still you little." said Heidi as she kept on hammering towards the chicken.

The chicken jumped on Heidi's back and began to slap her with its wings. Heidi dropped the hammer and tried to get the chicken off of her hair. Just as she got a good grip on the possessed chicken and began to pull it off of her, the chicken grabbed hold of Heidi's silver necklace. In a last pull Heidi got the chicken off of her and she then kicked it back into the fridge.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the fight was done. A thick fog came out from the defeated food and the chef leaving him down in the ground. The fog then flew out of the mansion leaving the inhabitants of the mansion tiered out.

"Is this what you were referring to when you said unexpected things were happening, Mr. Cunningham?" asked Lady Kryptina

"Sadly more of less, but as you can see we can deal with it." said Randy as he placed the dagger on his pocket.

"Oh come on, you barely handled me. And I was just messing with you." said Phanty

"Hey Cunningham, promise me that if my right hand is possessed you'll kill me not just chop my hand." said Howard.

Just then Heidi dropped to the ground as he body began to feel warm, almost burning up. Everyone turned towards Heidi as she began to groan in pain. Just as they did Howard noticed the silver necklace laid on the floor away from her.

"Oh no." said Howard

Heidi's muscles began to convulse and grow, tearing her suit. Her teeth grew into fangs, and her ears became pointy. Heidi's eyes snapped open now yellow and glowing as her body became covered in brown fur. Heidi turned around as Randy, and the rest took a step back. Heidi snarled back at all of them as her nails tore through her gives and boots.

"Oh, so that's why that girl looked familiar." said Phanty as Heidi howled to the sky.

Heidi jumped towards Gothetta and Randy, Randy ran towards her and at the last second skid underneath her. Once behind her, Randy shot out his scarf and wrapped it around Heidi before she could bite into Gothetta. Phanty hid behind her out of a reflex.

"Heidi you have to calm down." said Randy as he held her back with his scarf.

Heidi just continued to snarl towards the vampires.

"I suppose that she must be acting on certain instincts, isn't she?" asked Lady Kryptina as Randy struggled to hold her down.

"This isn't the time to theorize the reason of her actions. Howard get the necklace." said Randy as he began to pull Heidi back

Howard grabbed the necklace and threw it at Randy.

"Cunningham!" called out Howard as the necklace flew, completely missing Randy.

"Really?" asked Oskar sarcastically.

"Your aim suck." said Gothetta.

Randy continued to struggle against the thrashing Heidi until she turned around and jumped towards Randy tackling to the floor.

"RANDY!" screamed Gothetta as everyone feared the worst.

However, all they heard was a licking noise.

"What the? Heidi knock it off." said Randy as Heidi licked Randy's face like a tamed puppy.

Everyone gathered around but kept their distance mostly because Heidi was still a werewolf and they had no idea as to what could happen.

"What's going on? Because last time she was like this she tried to kill me." said Howard

"How long has Ms. Weinerman been under this curse?" asked Lady Kryptina as Heidi started to snuggle on Randy's chest.

"About a week, but thanks to the necklace she hasn't turned until tonight. The first time she did we called you guys to see if you knew what to do." explained Randy as he tried to get Heidi off of him, but to no avail.

Lady Kryptina picked up the silver necklace and looked at the saint and the symbols around it.

"Saint Sarah, a good choice. And the symbols and incantations should suppress the transformation with ease. Tell me Mr. Cunningham, did you do anything that night aside putting this on her?" asked Lady Kryptina

"Well, we called, Oxblood suggested tiering her out, but then I suggested biting her, and then-" began recounting Howard

"Wait did you say bite her? DID YOU BITE HER?!" asked Lady Kryptina cutting Howard off.

"No, Cunningham did. I wasn't gonna get anywhere close to her in that state." said Howard

Lady Kryptina let out a tiered sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"That could explain this odd behavior." said Lady Kryptina

"Um, some of us have no idea what you're saying could you explain please." said Phanty as she scratched Heidi behind the ears.

"Some werewolves, particularly around you age, tend to seek out a strong partner and they tend to do so by fighting. The male must show its dominance over the female by pinning her down and biting her ear, just hard enough to show their strength." explained Lady Kryptina

"Wait, you're saying that Heidi thinks that Randy claimed her as his own?!" asked Gothetta with a red face.

Upon hearing those words Randy recalled the event of the other day and quickly shot away from Heidi. Heidi whimpered at this and then growled towards Gothetta.

"Wow, wow, wow, Heidi I never meant to do that. I'm already in a relationship and plus you're Howard's sister. How do I unclaimed her?" asked Randy as Heidi began rubbing his cheek with her own.

"The female, if she wants to, can regain her freedom if she bites you back. Although that would carry the risk of passing the werewolf curse on to you as well." said Lady Kryptina

"She doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get that done." said Phanty as Gothetta started getting jealous of Heidi.

Randy grabbed the necklace and placed it around Heidi's neck. She slowly began to turn back into her normal self and she quickly passed out from exhaustion.

Randy carried Heidi to one of the chairs that the students had placed up right and placed her on it to let her rest. Randy took off his mask and then proceeded to help his friends to clean the house, it was after all a very old house. It took almost two hours but they were able to leave the mansion spotless and quite habitable.

"Phew that was a lot of work." said Howard as he put the mop away.

"Tell us about it, I always thought that Lenny's job was hard but I never thought it was this hard." said Oskar as he put away the duster.

"Well at least it's over." said Randy as he pulled his sleeve to wipe his forehead.

Just then Gothetta passed by them and looked slightly angry as she closed her eyes as she passed. Randy noticed her mood and quickly followed her knowing this would come to bite him, most likely in a literal way.

Randy rushed after her and finally caught up with her.

"Gothetta, what's wrong? Why are you angry?" asked Randy as they walked.

"There's nothing wrong, I mean you couldn't have possibly know." said Gothetta still with her eyes closed.

"I had no idea that my actions would cause her to act like that. For what it's worth I'm sorry." said Randy hoping for it to be enough.

"I already told you I'm not angry at you." said Gothetta before almost accidentally falling down the stairs.

Randy quickly shot his hands out to catch her and pulled her to safety. Randy held her so close that he could feel her heartbeat and smell her perfume. After what must've felt like hours, they made some space between them. They both had blushes on their faces.

"I'm not angry at you I swear." said Gothetta

"Then, please tell me what's wrong." said Randy

"She's jealous that Heidi was snuggling up with you so freely when she can only be with you for a short while." said Phantasma appearing behind them.

The young couple gave a small jump and then looked back at the specter with narrowed eyes.

"Well it is true." said Phanty

"Excuse me, this is a private conversation. What are you even doing anyway?" asked Gothetta

"Just hanging around, this place was pretty boring until you guys showed up." said Phanty putting her arms behind her head.

"Just who are you, really?" asked Randy

Phantasma placed her index finger on her mouth as if she were thinking of the answer.

"That'll be something you're gonna have to find out for yourselves." said Phantasma as she pressed her finger on Randy's nose before flipping it in a playing manner.

Phantasma flew back deeper into the mansion giggling like a crazy ghost, leaving Randy and Gothetta with more questions than answers.

"I don't like her." told Randy to his girlfriend

"She's trouble, but maybe we can trust her. For now, maybe." said Gothetta


	8. Chapter 8

Heidi slowly began to wake up after her little episode. She looked around to see where she was and noticed that she was sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room. Memories of what had happened began to pour in back into her mind and tried to get up from the chair. However before she could do so a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Easy there, you went through a hard time tonight." said a voice.

Heidi turned to where the voice came and quickly sank back into her seat. Towering above her was Lady Kryptina who looked like she wasn't looking forward to being patient with the eldest Weinerman child.

"I believe that we started off with the wrong foot earlier this evening. I am Lady Kryptina, teacher of the Vampire School and current authority figure of this mansion." said Lady Kryptina putting her hands behind her back.

Heidi said nothing. She was too scared to answer the vampire lady. She had never been in a situation such as this, normally she'd be the one scolding Howard and Randy, mostly Howard, for doing something stupid or messing things up for her. But she was all too familiar with the calm anger that was behind Lady Kryptina's eyes.

After what felt like an eternity Heidi answered.

"I'm Heidi Weinerman, ma'm." said Heidi feeling like a child about to be scolded.

"Now I understand that you don't trust us as much as Mr. Cunningham and your brother. I can't honestly blame you though. But I can assure you that we are not your enemy nor should you believe that we'd ever harm Randy nor Howard." explained Lady Kryptina.

"Well I haven't had that good of a first experience with beings such as yourselves. I know what happened in Transylvania and what those vampires were going to do." said Heidi slightly narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, sadly that occurred but I can assure you that other than putting you to sleep for a long time and turning you into a succubus nothing-" began Lady Kryptina before Heidi heard the second thing.

"Wait WHAT? What exactly do you mean by succubus?" asked Heidi slightly horrified as she jumped from her seat.

"Oh, were you not aware of that?" asked Lady Kryptina

Heidi placed her hands on her head trying to recall said events and then her face turned from a horrified look to a frown.

"I'm going to kill him." said Heidi

"I can assure you that you didn't lay a single hand on anyone nor the other way around. Especially since Mr. Cunningham and Young Goth-" began Lady Kryptina before stopping herself.

Heidi's eyes widen as the dots began to connect in her head. Feelings of jealousy and slight anger came over her. She felt cheated out of her chance and she began to look for something to unleash her anger on.

"He's so dead." said Heidi

As Heidi started to make her way to find Randy, Lady Kryptina appeared before her with a stern look in her face. This sudden movement stopped Heidi in her tracks.

"Now, I want you to take a deep breath and think on what you're about to do." said Lady Kryptina

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to give him a piece of my mind." said Heidi trying to move around Lady Kryptina.

Lady Kryptina placed her hand on Heidi's chest and pushed her back so that they were able to talk eye to eye.

"Now young lady, why are you so crossed with the young man? For what I can tell he is quite the decent young man." said Lady Kryptina but Heidi kept looking away from her.

"I'm not angry at him I swear, I'm just a little ticked off because he left out the part of me being turned into a succubus." said Heidi in a slight pout.

"Are you sure? Because to me it seems that you're bottling up some emotions and only expressing them as anger as an excuse. And do keep in mind that I can make you answer if I want to." said Lady Kryptina

Heidi tried to go around the vampire and trying to avoid speaking to her but Lady Kryptina cut her off at every turn with ease.

"I can do this all night long." said Lady Kryptina

"My love live and my feelings are none of your concern!" said Heidi finally getting angry.

"When you aim a crossbow at my students and myself, it becomes my concern. Now tell me what is going on?" asked Lady Kryptina being done with dancing around the subject.

"I feel cheated, ok! I've had feelings for him for sometime but I always stopped myself because I was afraid or got cold feet. The next thing I know he invites me out on a made up double date that goes horrible, then I'm drugged to sleep for juice knows how long and when I wake up he has a girlfriend. I know its my fault for not being proactive and telling him what I felt but I just can't help but be angry." said Heidi looking down in shame.

"Then speak to him like a person. Maybe you can patch things up with him." said Lady Kryptina speaking with wisdom in her words.

Heidi let out a sigh of defeat knowing that Lady Kryptina was right.

* * *

Randy and Gothetta were walking to the ballroom where Howard had set up a small blueprint of McFist Industries spread on the table.

"Wow, when did you set this up Howard?" asked Randy

"Shortly after cleaning this place up. Time for a war plan, Cunningham." said Howard acting like a general.

"What's going on with him?" whispered Gothetta to Randy

"He seems to have gone all Mussolini here." said Phantasma phasing through Randy's chest and making him jump.

"These spirits have made a crucial mistake, they've used food as a weapon and made it all go to waste. This is a declaration of WAR!" said Howard holding out a riding crop.

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Right, so what did you have in mind Howard?" asked Randy

Howard turned back to the blue print on the table.

"Alright, the robot-apes are constantly patrolling the main entrances with some added security in the air vents and the back entrance. However given the revolt of last year there is a changing of the guard every four hours. If we can make a distraction at 15:55 the current guard will go to take care of it leaving a five minute window for a small team of two or one person to break in and recover the- what was it called again?" asked Howard

"The Necronomicon." said Randy

"The book that hates me's evil twin. Any questions?" asked Howard

Randy, Phantasma and the vampire school students raised their hands.

"OK, Cunningham you first." said Howard

"How did you find out all this stuff, we were just at the place earlier today?" asked Randy

"This is McFist we're talking about, he's going to brag about something or another. Plus how do you think I made it inside." answer Howard

"Where are we in that plan?" asked Gothetta

"Since it's the middle of the day you guys will be here. As useful as it may be for you to not appear on film, but the less people on the team the better." said Howard earning a glare from Gothetta.

"You don't need me for this do you?" asked Phanty

"Actually since you caused so much trouble we do not need your assistance." said Howard making Phanty stick her tongue out.

Just as they were about to continue the discussion Heidi entered the ballroom and walked up to Randy.

"Hey Randy, mind if we talk for a minute?" asked Heidi

"Sure." said Randy as he walked to the side with Heidi.

The two high school students went to the corner of the room where they could talk with privacy.

"What's on your mind Heidi?" asked Randy

"Well, you see how I've been acting a little..." began Heidi

"Territorial? Weird? Like a woman on a mission?" suggested Randy

"I was going to say bitchy, but what I want you to know is that I'm gonna try to be less hostile to your friends and your girlfriend." said Heidi

"That's great Heidi, I hope things can be like old times." said Randy as he held out his hand to Heidi

Heidi looked at his hand and then took it with a small smile and a blush on her face. After shaking hands Randy returned to the group and Heidi held her hand close to her heart as she let out a silent sigh.

"Yo Cunningham, you need to hear you part of the plan." said Howard calling out his friend.

"Howard, it's just me and you dude. I think I can figure out what I'm supposed to do." said Randy rolling his eyes.

* * *

The next day Randy and Howard prepared themselves for their plan. They waited for the time to be right for them to move. Howard was putting on the costume that he used before, only this time with a fake nose and a blond mustache, and Randy prepared to move into the building.

"I'm in position Howard, ready when you are." said Randy

"Show time." said Howard as he walked out of the alley and towards the building.

As Howard made his way to McFist's building Randy jumped building to building until he found himself a jump and a scarf swing away.

Just as Howard was about to make his grand entrance to the building once more a black car skid stopped between him and the building.

"Hey watch it you show you almost ran me over!" screamed Howard catching Randy's attention.

From the black car a man got out wearing an expensive black suit, a pair of black shoes, a white shirt and a red tie. He had a goat-tee and a combed back short hair. The man carried a suit case and walked away towards the building not even paying attention to Howard.

"HEY DUDE! I'M YELLING AT YOU!" screamed Howard as he took after the man.

As the man arrived at the entrance he was quickly stopped by the robo-apes that guarded the entrance.

"Halt, state your business." said a robo-ape

The man pulled out a signed order of search to the robo-apes and then began talking.

"I am Walter Pack, and I'm from the Environmental Protection Agency, EPA, and this order allows me to enter the premises to do a revision of the installation and the preventions that your employer or creator is using to protect the environment. After several reschedules I have reason to believe that the machines and chemicals are not up to regulation let me through." order the agent.

The robotic apes looked at one another and then back to the agent, but didn't move. Howard tried to use this to cause a distraction and began to sneak past the robot-apes. Just as he was at the right angle Howard threw his suitcase and struck the newly arriving robo-apes causing them to turn to face the source.

Believing that something bad was happening they triggered the alarm and went to the entrance and tackling the EPA agent.

Amongst all the chaos Randy ran from the other side of the roof towards the stronghold of his enemy. With a wind enhanced jump, Randy soared through the air and quickly shot his scarf at one of the air ducts. He pulled himself towards it and after landing on the opening he kicked the entrance with ease.

"Groovy." said Randy as he began crawling through the air duct.

Randy kept moving quickly until he came upon one of the openings of the air duct. Randy heard voices underneath himself and decided to look down to see Viceroy stomping towards the entrance. Just as Randy was about to continue on his way something appeared on his face.

"This place sure is nuts." said Phanty appearing out of nowhere

Randy jumped slightly, accidentally hitting his head on the top of the air duct.

"Phanty, what are you doing here?" asked Randy as he rubbed his head.

"Gothetta asked me as a personal/ redeeming favor to help you guys out. So let's go slowpoke." said Phantasma as she started flying through the air duct.

Randy begrudgingly followed after her. As Randy crawled through the confined long space he was constantly repeating a small mantra that his master had taught him.

"You have a choice, you have a choice." chanted Randy as he reached his destination.

* * *

Outside the building Viceroy was discussing with the agent almost to the point of fighting.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU HIPPY CLOWN IN A SUIT, WE DO FOLLOW ALL THE NORMS! SO GET LOST!" screamed Viceroy over the alarm.

"You will do as I say and let me see your equipment or you will be-COULD SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THAT THING OFF?!" yelled the agent.

One of the robots-apes shut off the alarm allowing everyone to talk.

"Now you allow me yo go in and see what you are using or I will press charges to you and your employer." threatened agent Pack.

"Go away!" said Viceroy

Just then McFist himself came out looking like a mess.

"Viceroy! Why are the guards away from their posts? And why was the alarm going off? Who are these clowns?" asked McFist

"This schmuck is from EPA and-wait a minute." said Viceroy as he spotted Howard

He walked up to him and pulled off his fake mustache.

"You again." said Viceroy

"Uh." began Howard as he was about to run off only to be caught by the robo-apes

"Who are you and what is going on here?" asked Viceroy to Howard.

Just then the EPA agent rushed into the building causing everyone to run after him. Howard rushed after them knowing that the plan had officially gone down to shoob.

* * *

Randy and Phantasma had made it to Viceroy's lab after he kicked the air duct opening off.

"Ok, start looking for that book." said Randy as he began looking through the several tables that Viceroy had.

"Okie dokie." said Phantasma as she went into some of the drawers on the side of the lab.

Randy looked around as he saw all sorts of bottled up chemicals and machines doing tests and generating results that Randy could not understand. He then laid eyes on the small table that was filled with papers, pieces and tools. Randy began looking through the table until he found an old recorder and the strange gun and backpack.

Randy picked up the gun and could tell that it was a special weapon that Viceroy had just made. The backpack also seemed to be like a containment unit or a battery.

"What are you up to McFist?" asked Randy

"What you find?" asked Phantasma popping out from behind him.

Randy accidentally screamed and pulled the trigger shooting some sort of orange electric blast. The blast struck one of the machines and made it explode. The small blast sent some of the papers flying away from the table.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" asked Randy looking at the ghost girl

"Sorry it's a ghost thing." said Phantasma

Randy placed the gun back down on the table and then noticed that the papers uncovered the leathery book that he was looking for. Randy could feel the dark influence that the book had just by looking at it.

"I can see why Rosalyn would be weary of this thing." said Randy as he slowly reached for the ancient cursed book.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy slowly reached towards the book. As he got closer to the ancient book of evil, Randy couldn't help but feel the dark power that emanated from it. It felt almost like the beating of a heart, if a heart was an old book used to summon demons. But aside from feeling the darkness within the book he could also feel something calling out to him. Randy felt as a cold pit began to grow inside his stomach.

Phanty felt the same kind of darkness within the book and slowly got behind Randy.

Just as Randy was about to grab the Necronomicon, the old recorder came to life and began playing. Both Randy and Phantasma turned as the recording began.

 _"My name is Professor Sam Raimi, in this recorder I am now going to record all my findings as well as how this all came to be. In the year of 1987, me, my wife and my assistant Raymond found the ancient stronghold of the Dark Ones in modern day Turkey. Inside the decaying castle we found the source of their power, the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, the Book of the Dead. Along with the other articles that we found we took the book back here to the United States where I began to_ _translate the passages of the book."_ began the recording

"Please tell me he wasn't dumb enough to record those incantations." said Randy to Phanty

 _"The first passages seem to be depicting the arrival of a great darkness. A darkness that lives in the forests, and the shadows of the world. Of course that is mere superstition nothing a man of science should be concerned with."_ continued the recording.

"Of course he did." said Phanty as Randy face palmed himself.

Just as the recording was about to say the incantation, the doors of the lab busted open with the EPA agent being followed by Viceroy, McFist, Howard and a small battalion of robot-apes.

Randy and Phanty quickly hid underneath the table as agent Pack began looking around as if anything in sight was a danger to the environment.

"I demand that you turn off all these things this instant." said agent Pack angrily.

"You have no right to be here." said Viceroy before his eyes widen when he saw the state of his lab.

"Wow Viceroy, you are a slob." said Howard from the back.

Just then the EPA agent began to mess with the equipment and shutting off the machines as some sparks began to come out of them. Viceroy noticed this and rushed to stop the agent but froze on his tracks as he heard the recorder playing behind them.

 _"Kanda Estratta Trotta Mantos Kanda, Nosferatus Kanda, Mantos Kanda"_ said the recording

"NO!" screamed Viceroy as the lights of the lab began to flicker and burst.

A powerful force of air tore through the lab creating a whirlwind and all the glass tubes shattered as the book began to float from the table. Everyone was knocked down and this force caused Randy to fall out of his hiding spot.

Suddenly the manufactured monsters and creatures that were being created in the lab began to come alive being turned into Deadites. Randy got up as the wind continued to blow.

"Ninja, what are you doing here?" asked McFist

"I heard you guys were messing with things that you shouldn't so I decided to stop you two shoobs." said Randy as he pulled out his sword.

The Deadites charged against the robo-apes tearing them to pieces with ease. Randy jumped in as one of the Deadites backhanded agent Pack, who had been screaming all this time in fear.

One of the Deadites, a werewolf robot jumped at Randy only for him to slice him half. Randy rushed to face the rest of the Deadites as they joined and attacked him together. A makeshift worm monster with a miss-formed face circled around Randy trying to take bites out of Randy's flesh. Randy jumped over the monstrous worm dodging the attacks. Just as Randy was over the worm's head he brought down his sword on the worm's head splitting it in two. Then a second bearlike Deadite came in swinging its paws forcing Randy to backflip dodge the attacks.

Randy landed on his feet and ducked under the latest swipe and then activated his knuckle spikes and began punching the Deadite. Randy punched the Deadite over and over making the creature hunch over and then Randy finished it with an uppercut. The Deadite's head popped off sending gushes of goo up into the air.

"Who's next?" asked Randy as a hog Deadite squealed as it rolled towards him.

Randy turned just in time to channel the power of his air fist into one of his legs.

"Ninja Air Kick!" said Randy as he kicked the hog with a powerful blast of air.

Just as the last Deadite was destroyed, the wind picked up creating small storm that lifted the Necronomicon up in the air. The cursed book began spinning and spinning in the air until it shot out of the building through the roof. Far away from the gasping people did the book fly.

"Wasn't expecting that to happen." said Howard as he walked next to Randy.

Randy turned to face both McFist and Viceroy cracking his knuckles.

"Alright McFist, you better start explaining or else." said Randy in a threatening mood.

"Or else what?" asked McFist not noticing that Phantasma floated behind him.

"Or else my friend will rip off your soul." said Randy in a nonchalant manner.

Phanty shrieked and tingled behind McFist causing him to scream like a little girl. McFist jumped on Viceroy's arms chatting his teeth. Phantasma began to make ghostly noises and moving her fingers in a scary manner.

"Well?" asked Randy awaiting an answer.

Viceroy let out a tiered sigh and then dropped McFist.

"Against my better judgement Mr. McFist sought a way to get the superpower that the Sorcerer promised him. He believed that the Sorcerer balls were the key and as such he tried to get that dark magical power through the Necronomicon. As you can see it didn't work out. I set up some of the equipment here to create an electromagnetic field that kept the book stable here. That was until dickies over there shut off the equipment and everything went to hell." explained Viceroy.

Randy turned to Howard.

"That true?" asked Randy

"Yep, I'm afraid so. That man has no dick." said Howard pointing to the unconscious agent.

"Ok, so now that we've clarified that, where has the book gone too?" asked Randy looking at where the book once was.

"According to my research and the recording of Professor Raimi, the book will look for the greatest source of death it can find." said Viceroy

Randy thought for a moment about what place in Norrisville could be a source of death. No particular place was dangerous enough to cause so much death but there was another interpretation that he could think of. A place where death could be abundant and that there weren't that many living souls and then it came to him.

"The old cemetery at the outskirts of the city." said Randy snapping his fingers.

"Great a place where dead guys hang out. Where do I sign?" said Howard with sarcasm.

"That's the spirit! Let's get going!" said Phantasma flying out the door.

Howard decided that he needed some fire power so he grabbed the strange gun and back pack. He strapped it on his back and loaded it up.

"Groovy." said Howard looking at the weapon.

Just as Randy and Howard were about to leave Viceroy called them out.

"Wait! There's more, I believe I found the incantation to end this. You must recite these words when you retrieve the book." said Viceroy

"Well, what are they?" asked Randy

"The words are Klaatu Barada Nicto. You must say them before you pick up the book." said Viceroy

"Alright, Klaatu Barada Nicto, Klaatu Barada- what was the last one?" asked Randy

Just as Viceroy was about to repeat himself when suddenly a piece of metal fell on his head knocking him out.

"I think we got it, let's go dude." said Howard leaving McFist in the middle of the mess.

* * *

The old cemetery of Norrisville was not a place one would want to be in at night. It was a large terrain with some mounds of earth decorating the borders of the cemetery. In this place there were large trees, ancient temples from the first settlers of Norrisville, tombstones covered in moss and mausoleums filled the place. But it was not the decor that made people stay out of it at night. Stories of ghosts and goblins living amongst the dead have scared people from trying their luck within the cemetery.

That or people were far too superstitious to verify the stories.

Randy, Howard and Phanty stood outside the cemetery gates getting ready to enter it.

"Do we really have to go inside?" asked Howard

"We kinda do Howard. No matter how many times we got scared thinking about this place when we were kids." said Randy as he slowly reached for the gates.

"What are you waiting for scaredy cats? Come on." said Phanty as she phased through Randy giving him chills down his spine.

Both Norrisville natives walked through the gates of the old cemetery not feeling any better than when they were outside of the cemetery. The cold air of the location made them weary of where they stepped as a thick fog covered the ground around their feet.

Every step that Randy and Howard took into the cemetery followed a slight trip and a dreading feeling that someone was watching them from the shadows. Howard didn't want to admit it but he could feel sweat run down his armpits and back almost as if something was indeed behind him.

"It's cool Howard no need to lose it, your just in an old abandoned cemetery. At night, holding what I can assume to be an experimental ghost busting weapon. But don't worry nothing is going to jump at you." said Howard too himself

"Hey Howard-" began Phantasma causing Howard to jump.

Howard accidentally fired the weapon and landed a shot on a nearby tree. The tree fell down shortly afterwards.

"Howard what the juice?!" asked Randy a little mad.

Howard turned to where Randy was and spotted Phanty cowering behind him.

"She freaking scared me, OK?!" replied Howard

"Phantasma, please do not do that again." said Randy to Phantasma

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask where do you think the book is?" asked Phanty

Randy was about to answer the question but instead he kept silent.

Randy was at a complete loss, the old cemetery was huge and the longer they waited the quicker the Deadites would spread chaos and no one wanted that. Randy tried to think of how they could find the cursed ancient book, but he couldn't come up with any ideas.

Just as Randy was about to suggest something stupid like splitting up he looked at the large hill that was in the middle of the cemetery. There was a light shinning down on the top of the hill.

"We could try that place first." suggested Randy as they all began heading that way.

As the group made their way through the path they felt as if though something could pop out of the graves that were around them. On both sides of the path there were graves and large stone coffins that seemed to have been better days. Howard could even swear that he saw something moving behind them.

"Can we please make this quick?! It's bad enough that the moon is barely shinning and I can't see past you guys, but this thing is starting to get heavy." whined Howard.

Just then a black cat jump out from one of the large stone coffins meowing scaring the life out of Howard. Howard sprinted past both Randy and Phantasma almost as if his life depended on it.

"At least he isn't moaning about getting to the top anymore." said Phantasma as she and Randy went after Howard.

Back with Howard he had made it to the top where he tripped on one of the uprooted tree roots. Howard slowly got up groaning. Once he was up he opened his eyes and his mouth opened in a gasp.

"Howard, you ok, you went out sprinting faster than I've ever seen?" asked Randy

"What are you looking at?" asked Phanty before she turned her gaze towards where Howard was looking.

In front of them was a large set of pedestals where the light of the moon was casting down its light. Randy, Howard and Phanty walked up to the pedestals but were surprised with what laid before them.

There was not one, not two, but three identical Necronomicons stacked on each of the pedestals.

"Wait when did the book divide into three?" asked Randy scratching his head.

"So what do we do now?" asked Phanty

"Maybe we grab all of them, or maybe just one." suggested Howard

"Yeah, but which one? They could be booby trapped." said Randy looking at the books.

"Yeah, you'd know." whispered Phanty with a blue blush on her face.

"What did you say?" asked Randy

"Nothing. So eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe- that one." said Phanty pointing to the book to the far right.

Phantasma floated towards the book and opening it up. But the book did not have dark spells inside its pages instead a gaping black hole. A powerful suction began to pull at Phanty almost pulling her inside.

Phantasma screamed and tried to fly away from the book but she was almost sucked inside. Randy quickly grabbed her by the legs and almost got sucked in himself if Howard hadn't pull him out by the waist. After pulling Phanty out Randy closed the book shut.

Randy let out a breath, but then he and Howard screamed as they saw Phanty's face.

Phantasma's face was all stretched out and pulled upwards making her appear like the painting of the Scream.

"What's wrong?" asked Phanty

Howard gestured Phantasma to feel around her face.

Phanty did the same and then gasped as she felt the shape of her head. Phanty quickly shook her head at some insane speeds until her face looked pretty elongated. She repeated the action again until only her nose looked like a beak. By the third time Phanty managed to get her face just right.

"Everything in one place?" asked Phanty

"As far as we can see? Yeah, everything's in one piece." said Randy

Phanty began to feel around her body making sure that everything was in the same place and the let out a sigh of relief.

"Cici are still where they should be." said Phanty hugging her chest.

"You named your chest Cici?" asked Howard raising an eyebrow.

"Hey you name your boys, I name my girls." said Phanty turning away from Howard

"Whatever." said Howard as he walked to one of the books.

Slowly Howard reached for the book of the far left and grabbed it by the cover. Believing that he had chosen the correct book a smile grew on Howard's face along with a laugh. However, the smile did not last long.

The mouth of the book opened up and bit Howard's hand. Howard screamed and shook away his hand as the book dug its teeth into him. Howard's screams made Randy jump into action and began pulling the book away from his friend. With one strong tug the book was sent flying away from Howard's hand but like a mad bat out for blood it went back to Howard's face. Randy and Howard managed to pry off the old tome of darkness from Howard's face and back into its pedestal.

Both Norrisville natives took a step back as Howard held his hand in pain.

"I'll get back to that one later." said Howard shaking his fist in rage.

"Let's just get the real book now and leave." said Randy

Randy reached for the book, feeling the darkness within it. Randy grasped the book from both sides and just as he was about to pick it up a powerful shock of black electricity began coursing violently through him. Randy quickly let go of the book and fell to the ground in pain.

"Cunningham!" screamed Howard as he rushed to his friend's side.

Randy coughed a couple of times before pulling off the Ninja mask. As soon as the mask was off, Randy felt like throwing up. He could feel his stomach bulging and him jumping up. Randy turned on his stomach and began vomiting a black substance from within him.

"Aw dude that's nasty." said Howard as Randy got back to his feet and wiped the saliva off his face.

"What is that thing?" asked Phanty as the black substance began to bubble.

The black substance began to morph and change in shape until it grew to Randy's size. The substance started to change color and after a few seconds the substance had turned into an almost exact replica of Randy, the only difference being that he had his hoodie on.

"What in the?" asked Phantasma

"Nomi-Randy?" asked Randy as Nomi-Randy moved his hoodie and walked up to Randy.

"Not this guy again." said Howard

"Hello losers, did ya miss me?" said Nomi-Randy with a Boston accent and a dark smile.

"Can't say that I have." said Randy getting ready to pull on the Ninja mask or just punch his evil twin.

"Who is this guy?" asked Phanty as she looked over Randy's shoulder.

"This guy is my evil twin, Nomi-Randy. He took over my body after trapping me in the Ninjanomicon and then made me look like a complete jerk." explained Randy narrowing his eyes.

"In lame man's terms, I'm Bad Randy and he's Good Randy. You're nothing but little goodie two-shoes! Little goodie two-shoes! Little goodie two-shoes!" said Nomi-Randy with a little dance.

Suddenly in the middle of the dance Nomi-Randy sucker punched Randy in the face. Randy regained his footing and then returned the punch with more fury. Nomi-Randy wiped his mouth and then gave Randy a crooked grin.

"Come on Cunningham, I know you better than you know yourself, Cunningham! TRY SOMETHING I DON'T EXPECT!" said Nomi-Randy

Before Nomi-Randy could say or do anything, Randy grabbed Howard's laser gun and blasted Nomi-Randy in the face sending him flying.

"That was a bit brutal." said Phanty

"He's my evil dark side and he's a jerk he more than deserved it." said Randy

"What do we do with him now?" asked Howard

"I can think of something." said Randy as Nomi-Randy grunted like a ghoul.

* * *

A short while later Randy and Howard were finishing digging a grave. After climbing out of it Randy grabbed a bag and flung it into the grave. Once the bag landed on the grave Nomi-Randy's melted and bony face poke out of the bag.

"You will pay for this. I'll claw my way out of here and make you pay. The time of the dead is upon you." called out Deadite Nomi-Randy

"Yeah, hey, you got a little something on your face." said Randy

Deadite Nomi-Randy moved around his eyes but spotted nothing.

"Where?" asked the Deadite before getting a face full of dirt to the face.

A short while later Randy placed a cross on top of the makeshift grave.

"I never thought I would see someone burry themselves." said Phantasma

"Well, in the last year we've done and seen things we thought we'd never see. You alright Cunningham?" asked Howard

"I'll need a lot of therapy afterwards. But considering how twisted this book can be, I'll be fine." said Randy putting on the Ninja mask

The group made it back to where the Necronomicon was and got ready to pick the book up, but then Randy remembered something.

"Wait, wait, the incantation. Klaatu Barada NNNNNNecktie. Nectar. Nickel. Noodle. It's an "N" word, it's definitely an "N" word!" said Randy

"Don't look at me, I didn't get it either." said Howard

"Klaatu... Barada... N [clears his throat into his hand, then pauses] Okay... that's it!" said Randy believing he got it.

Randy lifted the book, nothing happened at first. But then the ground began to shake violently causing Randy and Howard to tumble.

"OH COME ON!" screamed Howard as lightning struck the ground.

Randy, helped Howard up and then sprinted out of the cemetery with Phanty behind them as skeletal hands broke out of their graves.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy, Howard and Phanty ran through the cemetery avoiding the skeletal hands that were bursting through the ground. Right in the middle of the panicked escape Randy's phone began to ring. Randy grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" asked Randy as he kicked one of the bony hands away.

 _"Hello, Mr. Cunningham?"_ asked Lady Kryptina over the phone

"Lady Kryptina? Why are you calling me?" asked Randy as one of the skeletal hands almost grabbed Howard.

 _"I just woke up and I'm unable to find Gothetta."_ said Lady Kryptina over the phone

"What?!" asked Randy before being tripped by one of the bone hands.

Randy landed on the ground as some of the skeletal hands were trying to drag him under, but Randy was able tonight them off.

"What do you mean?! Isn't she there with you guys?!" asked Randy as one of the bone hands punched him in the face.

 _"No, I've already searched the_ _premises and she isn't here. I found a note that said 'getting ready for tomorrow, be back soon'. What does that mean?"_ asked Lady Kryptina over the phone.

Just as Randy was about to answer the question or think of an answer the skeletal hands began slapping him. After grabbing the hands and pulling them away he realized something. Tomorrow was Friday, he had completely forgotten the dinner reservations his mother had made.

"Aw man, I completely forgot. Tomorrow my mom wanted to meet Gothetta. She must've gone out to get some new clothes for the dinner." said Randy before a bone hand shot out of the ground trying to poke his eyes.

Randy blocked the fingers with his palm and then shot back to his feet to run out of the cemetery.

"I'll call her and find out where she is, you guys just stay at the mansion." said Randy before hanging the phone.

Randy ran quickly catching up with Howard and Phanty. The group could see the gates of the cemetery and freedom just at hands reach.

"What was that call Cunningham?" asked Howard as he felt bony fingers scratch his behind.

"Gothetta decided to do some surprise shopping at the last minute, she must be in the mall. Where would she most likely go to buy clothes at this time?" asked Randy

"Why would I know that?" asked Howard

"Because out of all of us you are the only one that has an older sister and would buy clothes at some point!" yelled Phantasma before screaming from all the lightning happening all around them.

Howard paused for a moment thinking about it.

"Oh, right." said Howard before a skeletal hand punched him where the sun don't shine.

Howard bended forward in pain just to be them punched by all sides of his face by several bone fists.

Randy turned around and pulled out a chained kusarigama to slice all the bone arms around Howard, and then shot his scarf to pull Howard back to where they were.

As they continued their escape none of them noticed a lightning striking a freshly dug grave. A monstrous decomposing hand broke out of the ground followed by another and then a mangled corpse came out the Deadite Nomi-Randy.

"I. Live. Again." said Deadite Nomi-Randy now looking like a burnt creature with scars all over its face.

* * *

Meanwhile as everything was going to heck, Gothetta found herself in a clothing store looking at some of the shirts that were on display.

Gothetta grabbed a purple shirt with a spattered sunflower on it. She looked at it with delight at the irony. She grabbed it and pressed it against her to see if it fit her, but her smile dropped as she realized that she couldn't see her reflection.

"What am I doing?" asked Gothetta to herself.

One of the few problems of being a vampire was not being able to see how she looked like. It was even harder when she was trying to look good for someone special.

Gothetta decided to put the shirt back where she found it but it fell to the ground. Just as Gothetta was about to pick up the shirt someone beat her to it. Gothetta looked up and saw a woman in her early forties wearing a blue navy shirt, a black jacket, white pants, and mid height beige heels, she carried a black bag hanging on her shoulder. However the thing that made Gothetta look at her more directly was her curly purple hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry young lady, you seem to have dropped this." said Elizabeth as she handed the shirt to Gothetta.

"Oh, thank you ma'm. I was just a little out of it." said Gothetta

"I think there's more to it. I hope you don't mind me asking but, is everything alright?" asked Elizabeth.

Gothetta looked down for a minute before looking back at the kind woman. She knew that she couldn't reveal everything that she was going through with the complexities of her relationship, the slight jealousy she felt towards Heidi, the Deadites and the meeting that was tomorrow, but maybe talking about something else would help. However she decided to avoid such a talk as to not divulge sensitive information for her.

"I have some stuff in my mind lately. I don't think you want me to go into detail." said Gothetta looking at the shirt.

"Honey, I was a teenager once, I think I understand. Let me guess, boy problems?" asked Elizabeth

That had been the stroke that broke the camel's back.

"More like meeting his mother for the first time problems. I really want to make a good impression but I can't help but think that once she gets to know me she'll make him to break up with me." said Gothetta with worry.

Gothetta wasn't exaggerating or making it up. Some part of her was terrified about what would happen if Randy's mom found out she was a vampire. Images of Randy's mom jumping over a table with a stake on her hand trying to stab her with it. Gothetta couldn't even blame her if she did. That was one of her biggest daymares.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you two will hit it off easily. Why don't you let me help you get something." said Elizabeth

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask you for assistance. I'm sure you have your own things to worry about, I don't want to take any more of your time." said Gothetta trying to be nice to her.

"Nah, it's no bother let's get you something sweet for your prince charming's mother." said Elizabeth as she dragged Gothetta to another section of the store.

Elizabeth and Gothetta began looking at some of the different dresses, shirts, and pants of the store and they each grabbed a couple of different articles. Gothetta started looking at some of the darker dresses that had some urban designs, with some interesting color clashes of pink and black. Elizabeth on the other hand held up some shirts that would fit Gothetta and compared it to her to see if it fit. They then walked towards the fitting rooms where they each tried on the clothes that they had grabbed.

First Gothetta walked out of the fitting room wearing a yellow t-shirt, white pants, a red scarf, white slip on shoes, and a pair of sunglasses. Elizabeth gave Gothetta a thumbs up in approval, but Gothetta wasn't all that convinced, she did like the red scarf but the rest was a little too bright for her.

Gothetta went back inside to change once more and then came out with a different outfit. Gothetta came out wearing a black one piece Flamenco dress that had some red spots on her skirt and sleeves, had black high heels and her usual spider necklace. Gothetta seemed happy to be in that dress and Elizabeth seemed to be impressed with the dress as well, meaning that she approved of it. Sadly as soon as Gothetta took a step she fell given the height of the heels.

Gothetta went back inside to change once again. After a minute of being inside the changing room she stepped out wearing a purple t-shirt with a painted bat, a jean jacket, and a strait long dark purple skirt and a pair of black shoes. Elizabeth gave her the thumbs up with a smile and Gothetta walked out knowing what she would be buying.

After each of them paid for their own clothes they walked out of the store sharing a laugh.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help. I needed to talk to someone." said Gothetta

"You're welcome. I know what it was like when my husband introduced me to his mother, now she was something out of a nightmare." said Elizabeth

"Well, I can rest easy with what Randy has told me about her." said Gothetta causing Elizabeth to stop in her tracks.

Elizabeth looked over Gothetta as she began to get an idea of who she truly was. It was true that Randy was a very common name and there were several Randy's in Norrisville alone, but Elizabeth needed to be sure about her suspicion. Just as Elizabeth was about to ask Gothetta about it, Gothetta's phone started ringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got to take this. Hello?" asked Gothetta as she answered the call.

 _"GOTHETTA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ called out Randy from the phone

This call was loud enough to catch Elizabeth's ears and almost leave Gothetta deaf from one ear.

"Randy? What's wrong? You almost left me deaf from that." said Gothetta answering the call.

 _"I just got a call from Lady Kryptina saying that you disappeared without telling anyone where you_ _were going. I got worried. Where are you?"_ asked Randy over the phone.

"I just went shopping, I thought that I would be back before anyone would noticed. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll be back soon I promise." said Gothetta causing Elizabeth to put on an curious look.

 _"I just don't want anything to happen to you, you still don't know much about the city to move around on_ _your own. Call Lady Kryptina and tell her you're on your way back. I'll meet you there."_ said Randy

"I will. See you soon, love you." said Gothetta

 _"Love you too."_ responded Randy before Gothetta hung up.

Gothetta turned to Elizabeth who was now giving the young girl a sly smile.

"Sorry, my boyfriend can be quite overprotective since this is my first visit to the city." said Gothetta

"Well he is a little right about that. Now that I think about it, we never truly introduced each other." said Elizabeth with a motherly smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how embarrassing. Hello, my name is Gothetta." said Gothetta introducing herself with an embarrassed blush and an open hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Gothetta, my name is Elizabeth Cunningham. My son has told me about you." said Elizabeth introducing herself and shaking Gothetta's hand.

Gothetta froze on the spot upon realizing who she was talking to. Before Gothetta was none other than the woman she had been nervous to meet for the last couple of days.

In that second, all time seemed to have gone completely still for Gothetta. In that moment, Elizabeth suddenly appeared to be much taller and almost towering over Gothetta. She then began to wonder if she had actually done or said something that could have triggered the change in scenery. Had Elizabeth known who she was from the beginning or had she just found out?

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Elizabeth snapping Gothetta out of her funk.

Gothetta quickly pulled back and bowed in respect out of reflex at the words of her boyfriend's mother.

"My apologies I had no idea of your identity Mrs. Cunningham. Randy never gave me a full description of yourself only how well you raised him and how good of a woman you are. Please forgive me for anything that I said or did that was out of place." said Gothetta calling upon all the codes of conducts that she was raised with.

Elizabeth was astounded with Gothetta's complete shift in personality. First she was acting like a slightly troubled girl, then a happy cheerful one, then she was frozen upon a realization and now she was acting like one of those girls in waiting she saw in her favorite TV dramas. Honestly, Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle, she could see why Randy was attracted to her.

"Oh, Gothetta, please, there's no need for that. You're not talking to the queen of England." said Elizabeth as she helped Gothetta up.

Gothetta was slightly confused at how laid back Randy's mother truly was.

"Now I do understand that you snuck out of where you're staying, am I right?" asked Elizabeth

"Um, yes. I was a little embarrassed about having to go shopping so that I could look good for tomorrow. Even if Lady Kryptina was alright with it." said Gothetta

"Well after you call your teacher and tell her that you're alright, you and me can go grab something to eat." said Elizabeth

"Wait, what? Shouldn't you be telling me that I should go straight back to where I'm staying?" asked Gothetta a little confused.

"Normally I would but you'll be grounded regardless, so why not enjoy this escapade a little longer." said Elizabeth as she sent a text from her phone.

"I guess you're right." said Gothetta as they began walking to the restaurant.

"Besides, if I gave you till tomorrow then I wouldn't be able to get to know you without you having some sort of plan in mind." said Elizabeth giving Gothetta a look that gave her chills.

Gothetta gave Elizabeth a slightly scared smile but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

On the outskirts of Norrisville Randy, Howard, and Phanty were leaning against a brick wall catching their breath. After Randy had called Gothetta to ask where she was they decided to take a break.

"I can't go another step, we are taking a cab if we have to run away any more." panted Howard

"At least we're out of the cemetery. I think I can feel a pulse." said Phanty feeling like she was almost alive.

"We have bigger problems than that. Since I messed up the incantation something very bad is now on the loose. We need to get this book translated and the right incantation to fix this mess." said Randy holding up the book.

"Do you know anyone that is good with ancient dead languages?" asked Howard

"What about that sassy scientist, he could help?" suggested Phanty

Before Randy could answer Phanty he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signifying that someone had sent him a text message. Randy picked out his phone and his eyes widen to the point of almost popping out of his skull.

"You have got to be kidding me!" screamed Randy after he read the message.

"What is it?" asked Phanty looking over Randy's shoulder.

The message read 'Just met your girlfriend, she is quite lovely. We're going to Al's Dinner. See if you can make it there before I get out every secret out of her'. Randy was white in the face.

"I have to get there now!" said Randy sprinting to Al's Dinner.

"Oh, we cannot miss this." said Howard as he and Phanty followed after Randy.

As the trio went straight to the restaurant a small legion of undead warriors began to gather in the old cemetery.

"It begins." said Deadite Nomi-Randy wearing armor


	11. Chapter 11

Randy ran from building to building jumping like his life depended on it. There was a big chance that it could be the case. If Randy didn't get to Al's Dinner in time his mother could interrogate Gothetta into telling her her deepest darkest secrets.

Very few people knew that Elizabeth Cunningham was a master detective or at least when it came to getting information out of someone. She had this strange skill that helped her sniff out the the secrets out. That was one of the ways that she was so good at her job and managed to seal several deals alone. The only person that knew just how to get her to drop a topic or not to push for answers was Randy and he rarely managed to succeed.

So one could understand why Randy was rushing to save Gothetta from telling his mother that he was dating a vampire.

Right before Randy was Al's Dinner down on the street. The restaurant was an old fashion burger dinner with booths and tables, some pictures on the walls, and clear floors. In other words, the place was just nice enough to get someone in a false sense of security.

As Randy was about to jump down to the street, he turned when he heard a panting Howard dragging himself to the edge of the building.

"Could you *pant* have at least *pant* warned us *pant* about taking the *pant* roof rout?" asked Howard as Phantasma floated down to where he was.

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad." said Phanty

"You flew here." snapped Howard as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Guys, my mom is about to go all lie detector on Gothetta and if I don't stop her she might learn all the stuff we don't want to get out. So forgive me if I'm more concerned on getting down there." said Randy as he jumped down to the street.

As soon as Randy hit the ground of the nearby alley he took off his mask and then rushed to the dinner.

Back on top of the building Howard and Phanty saw Randy's actions.

"Show off!" called out Howard

Randy crossed the street and slid over a car hood before running in through the door of the restaurant. Randy went past the hostess and spotted his mom and Gothetta sitting in a booth. They were laughing a little which made Randy sigh in slight relief as he made his way to the booth.

"Hey, there you two are. Am I late for the joke?" asked Randy as he sat down on the booth.

"Oh, Randy, so good of you to join us. Gothetta was just telling me how you two met back in Transylvania." said Elizabeth as Randy got next to his girlfriend.

A little bit of panic began to enter Randy as he looked towards Gothetta.

"Really? Well, I can safely say that it was quite normal." said Randy with an awkward smile.

"Accidentally bumping into her in the middle of the street while bending over to pick something up is normal?" asked Elizabeth raising an eyebrow.

Randy dropped his head in shame.

"I tried to make it sound more romantic, but I did tell her that it was a light bump." said Gothetta stroking Randy's head.

Elizabeth laughed a little at seeing her son being slightly embarrassed. She remembered how she went through the same thing when she was in his place.

"It's alright honey, people have met in all sorts of ways." said Elizabeth cheering Randy up.

"That's a relief. So, what else have you been talking about?" asked Randy

"Well, I was just telling your mom about why I'm here." said Gothetta

"Please don't leave me in suspense." said Elizabeth.

Outside the dinner both Howard and Phanty watched the scene passing on before them.

"Oh come on, we raced here for this?" asked Howard completely ticked off.

"Aww, they look so sweet and they're making me hungry." said Phanty

"I thought Cunningham would be twisting in embarrassment, and all he's doing is making me hungry too." said Howard kicking the dirty on the ground.

Back inside Gothetta and Elizabeth were having a very good conversation that made Randy feel like he got worried over nothing, but then he remembered this was his mom. There was a pretty good chance that she would say something that would make people lose their train of thought and say one of darkest secrets. After living with her for his whole life, Randy knew that his mom could be quite evil when she wanted. Fair but evil.

"So my teacher is all like, 'be sure to stick together we still have two hours' and then the sun starts to come up." told Gothetta before laughing

"Oh my gosh, she completely forgot about the time change?" asked Elizabeth as she laughed.

"Yeah, we were unable to finish the experiment and we had to wait a whole day to do it again." said Gothetta

"But, why did you wait until night to pull off that science experiment?" asked Elizabeth

"Oh because the experiment was a miniature firework and doing it inside of the school would've set off the alarms and burnt it." said Gothetta

"What was the name of your school again?" asked Elizabeth.

Gothetta was at a loss for words. Her school was known as Vampir Academy for the young vampires.

"The school's name is...Hammer High school." said Randy.

"Hammer High school? Is it focused on work tools?" asked Elizabeth with curiosity.

"Oh no it is like any other high school. It was just named after its founder, Joseph Vladimir Hammer." said Randy hopping it would work.

"He sounds like an interesting man. Would you excuse me, I'll be right back." said Elizabeth as he phone started ringing.

Elizabeth took out her phone and walked away as she answered the call. As soon as she was out of ears reach Gothetta almost fell down on the table. She began taking in several deep breaths as she tried to get calmed.

"You alright?" asked Randy rubbing Gothetta's back.

"Your mom can be vicious. I almost slipped a few times." said Gothetta

"Yeah, well my mom is going to be the least of our problems." said Randy showing Gothetta the Necronomicon.

"You got it. That's great." said Gothetta

"Not so much, we need to get it translated to solve something that may have gone south." said Randy as he put the cursed book away and his mom arrived.

"Just in time for the food to arrive. So, what did I miss?" asked Elizabeth as the waiter placed down their plates.

In front of Elizabeth was a Cesar salad with chicken strips. Gothetta had ordered a bloody hamburger with french fries. And since they knew Randy was going to show up they had ordered him a burger as well.

* * *

Back outside the dinner both Howard and Phanty were looking around for things to catch their eyes.

"And now they're having dinner, this is all sorts of wrong. Usually by now the universe has thrown a mess on our laps." said Howard

Right before Phanty could retort to Howard's complaint something caught her eye.

"I think the universe heard you." pointed Phanty as her eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about?" asked Howard

Howard turned to where she was looking at and then his jaw hit the asphalt.

Far down the street, a large dark cloud began to engulf the city. Underneath the cloud were countless of bone warriors carrying swords and spears and wearing makeshift armors marched towards the city. All of that under the rhythm of a skeleton playing a marching war bone flute.

Back with Howard and Phanty they were starting to freak out.

"I hope that food can be to go." said Phanty before Howard ran to the entrance of the restaurant.

Phanty phased through the mirror and flew directly to the booth.

Back with Randy, Gothetta and his mother, they were enjoying their meal when Phanty appeared behind Elizabeth. Both Randy and Gothetta almost choked on their burgers when they saw her.

"Are you two alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." said Elizabeth as she put down her fork.

"What? No we're fine." said Gothetta wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Some of the burger just went the wrong way." said Randy shifting his eyes to another place.

As Elizabeth was trying to figure out what was going on, Phanty began to point frantically to the window and then started acting like a marching soldier. Randy and Gothetta couldn't figure out what was going on since they were more focused on making sure that Elizabeth wouldn't find them out.

"Well um, changing the subject, Gothetta I noticed that you look very pale." said Elizabeth

"Oh, that um, well, you see I have a very frail skin so I don't go out as much. And when I do I use a lot of sunscreen." said Gothetta as Phanty began to act more frantic.

Just then Howard ran up to them.

"Cunningham, we've got a problem." said Howard before grabbing a handful of french fries.

"Howard, what are you doing here and what is that on your back?" asked Elizabeth

Right before anyone could answer Elizabeth's question, Phanty went into her body making chills run down her spine. Elizabeth's face contorted and blinked several times, and then stopped.

"Mom?" asked Randy

"Not at the moment." said Phanty through Elizabeth.

"What the heck are you guys doing? Why are you possessing Mrs. Cunningham?" asked Gothetta

"Because we didn't have time to keep you guessing. Look!" said Phanty pointing out the window.

Both Randy and Gothetta looked out the window and saw the army of skeletons.

"What is that?" asked Gothetta in disbelief.

"A crap ton of skeletons outside and they're angrily dooting on bone flutes!" said Howard as he prepared to fire his weapon.

"We need to get out of here." said Randy as he paid the food and everyone got up.

"Good, because this is one tough lady. It's kinda hard to keep her under control." said Phanty as she struggled with moving Elizabeth's body.

"You have no idea." said Gothetta as she helped her towards the back door.

* * *

Outside the city, the army of skeletons awaited the orders of their commander. All the way at the back Deadite Nomi-Randy rode on an undead black stallion with red glowing eyes. The Deadite now wore a black tattered samurai armor with some yellow stitching and a golden skull on the top of its helmet.

As he passed through, the skeletons hissed and snarled in anticipation.

"Listen up you useless piles of bones! The time of the living is up! Now find my book!" called out Deadite Nomi-Randy loudly.

The army of skeletons cheered as they raised their weapons up in the air.

Deadite Nomi-Randy pulled out an old orochi sword and pointed it at the city.

"ATTACK!" screamed Deadite Nomi-Randy.

The army of darkness defended upon Norrisville tearing apart anyone foolish enough to get in their way. Cars were turned, businesses were ransacked and children's balloons were popped.

* * *

In McFist industries, McFist and Viceroy, who has woken up and was nursing a killer headache, were seeing the chaos that was spreading throughout the city.

"Oh my God! This is a disaster!" said McFist reacting to the images on the screen.

"I warned you that something like this would happen, thankfully the building's defenses will be able to hold the skeletons and their ancient weapons." said Viceroy as he placed a bag of ice on his head.

 _"Find that rat McFist!"_ screamed one of the skeletons on the screen.

 _"Yeah, and the scientist too!"_ screamed another skeleton as it kicked one of the dumpsters.

Both the evil business man and the scientist looked at the screen as more and more skeletons called them out.

"We need to stop those bags of bones, or else they could expose us and I'll be ruined!" said McFist falling to his knees in worry.

Viceroy pressed a button on his watch.

"To all available units; FIND THE NINJA, if he has the Necronomicon we need them both to stop this for good." ordered Viceroy as a small squad of robo-apes went out.

Viceroy could only now stare at the screen as the scene continued to play before him.

"Damn it." said Viceroy.

* * *

Randy and the rest of the group had managed to make it to the Mansion without dealing with the army of skeletons.

Lady Kryptina opened the door right on time for Phanty to be expelled from Elizabeth's body. Phanty hid behind Howard to avoid being spotted.

"Wow, what was in that salad?" asked Elizabeth feeling a little woozy.

Randy quickly helped her sit down on a nearby chair.

"Just sit down for a little while." said Randy

"Excuse me, but may I know who you are ma'm?" asked Lady Kryptina

"I was about to ask you that very question." said Elizabeth looking at Lady Kryptina

"Mrs. Cunningham, this is Lady Kryptina, the teacher I told you about. You are currently in the home my class and I are staying." said Gothetta covering one of the mirrors.

"Oh, you're Mrs. Cunningham. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Your son is a very kind young man." said Lady Kryptina greeting Elizabeth

"Thank you? Randy how did we get here?" asked Elizabeth

"We walked." said Randy as he looked at his friends for help.

Lady Kryptina walked up to Elizabeth and began to hypnotize her with ease. A minute in and Elizabeth fell down like a ton of bricks on the chair.

"That should give us some time and now what is going on?" asked Lady Kryptina looking at the teens.

Randy pulled out the Necronomicon.

"We managed to get the book that started all this back from the cemetery. But whatever the book brought now wants the book. We need an incantation from it to stop the army of darkness." explained Randy as he gave Lady Kryptina the book.

"Sooner rather than later would be best." said Howard as he went to close the door.

Just then the door was kicked open by Heidi wearing her slayer suit.

"Ok, now! What's the deal with the army of skeletons tearing apart the city?!" demanded Heidi

"Someone give her the abridged version, explaining things over and over is annoying." said Phanty

After a brief explanation, Heidi grumbled in irritation. All the while Lady Kryptina was looking through the Necronomicon.

"Alright, so what do we need for the spell, or whatever?" asked Heidi

"I fear that we have another problem. I cannot comprehend this ancient language. Without a translation this book won't do us any good." said Lady Kryptina

Just then the Ninjanomicon began to glow. Randy pulled out the ancient book of ninja knowledge.

"I think I know someone who might be able to translate." said Randy


	12. Chapter 12

Randy opened the ancient book of ninja wisdom and was quickly sucked into it. Randy flew through several drawings of monsters and ancient warriors and eventually landed in the middle of the Shadow Warrior's forest.

Randy looked around as he felt a pair of eyes looking at him from the shadows of the trees.

"Rosalyn, I know you're there." said Randy as Rosalyn slowly emerged from the shadows.

"It seems that you need my assistance. What is it that you need?" asked Rosalyn smiling as she drew closer to Randy.

"We've recovered the Necronomicon, but we need to get it to undo the mess that McFist started." said Randy

Rosalyn tapped her chin in thought. Rosalyn was deep in thought, not because she couldn't translate it but because she needed the book in her hands.

"I understand your problem. I can translate the book and find the correct incantation. However, there is the small issue that I am currently without a physical body, which I need in order for the evil book not to consume me." explained Rosalyn

"Then you can borrow my body, given that you return it afterwards." offered Randy

Rosalyn chuckled a bit as she then hugged Randy in teasing manner.

"Oh Randy, thank you for your offering. You certainly are a prime example of a young warrior and every woman would be happy to have your body." said Rosalyn as she felt around Randy's arm.

"Oh, um, thanks." said Randy staggeringly with a blush.

"But you'll need your body to face off against the hoards of darkness that'll be attacked to the Necronomicon. Besides I need a body that has the right kind of equipment. If you get my meaning." said Rosalyn letting go of Randy.

* * *

Back outside the Ninjanomicon everyone was waiting for Randy to come out, but Heidi was still wrapping her mind around it.

"How long does this usually take?" asked Heidi

"Depends from time to time, but he will get out in a bit." said Gothetta

"Just don't look at the book and everything will be fine." said Howard as he looked out the window.

Heidi out of curiosity moved Randy's head and peered into the Ninjanomicon. Shortly afterwards she got sucked inside it as well and then fell over.

"She looked into the book didn't she?" asked Howard

"Yep." responded Phanty

"Dang it." said Howard tiered.

* * *

Heidi plummeted to the bottom of the ancient book of ninja knowledge, right where Randy and Rosalyn were talking.

"Ok, I'll go talk to Gothetta or Lady Kryptina and see if they are alright with it." said Randy right before Heidi dropped down behind him.

Both Randy and Rosalyn turned around to see Heidi groaning in pain.

"Or, there is always the chance that someone will fall from the sky and fix all our problems." said Rosalyn

Randy helped Heidi up and she soon began to scream. Heidi frantically began looking side to side as she sprang to her feet. Heidi quickly got behind Randy and began pointing around in fear.

"Where am I?! What is this place?! Who is she?!" screamed Heidi pointing at Rosalyn.

"Well in that order. You are inside the Ninjanomicon, the ancient book of ninja where I learn and train to become a ninja. And last but not least, she is Rosalyn a vampire spirit who is going to help us fix this mess." said Randy

"Ms. Weinerman, I presume? A pleasure." said Rosalyn with Heidi nodding.

Heidi got a good showing Rosalyn's fangs causing her to hide behind Randy.

"Heidi. Since when do vampires live in a ninja book?" asked Heidi.

"I recently moved here from my previous living accommodations. You know, it is quite funny that you would drop in at this very moment." said Rosalyn.

"Why is that?" asked Heidi being weary of Rosalyn's intentions.

"Heidi, Rosalyn can translate the Necronomicon. That means that she can find the passage that can send all the skeletons and demons back to wherever they came from. But she needs a host body, because she is technically a ghost." explained Randy

"And then you just dropped by." added Rosalyn

"You want to borrow my body?" asked Heidi shaking.

"I promise to give it back. Look honey, I know you have no reason to trust me and I'm aware that you don't fully trust vampires given past experiences but you must help us. Randy will need his body to fight once the army of darkness picks up on the book. But it is up to you." said Rosalyn

Heidi stayed silent trying to figure out what to do. If what she said was true then they would need Randy to be in a full on fighting mode. But what could ensure her that Rosalyn was going to give her back her body.

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" asked Randy

"How about this? After the army is defeated, Randy, you will personally bring me back here, and then you'll take Heidi out of here. Does that sound good?" asked Rosalyn

"Fine. Just no funny business with my body." said Heidi with a sigh

Randy was taken by surprise. He did not expect Heidi to agree so easily to Rosalyn's plan.

"Are you sure? This isn't like borrowing a dress or a pair of shoes." said Rosalyn

"You said it yourself, time is of the essence. The faster you stop the skeletons the faster I get my body back, and this becomes a memory. So let's do it." said Heidi

Randy looked at Heidi and understood that she was not backing down from this decision. That was one of the few things that Randy admired of Heidi, not only sticking to her decisions but also being stubborn when she knew things had to happen.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Ready Rosalyn?" asked Randy as he held out his arm to Rosalyn.

Rosalyn wrapped her arm around Randy's arm.

"Lead the way young man." said Rosalyn as they both flew out of the book.

* * *

A second later Randy got up from the floor and took a deep breath.

Everyone turned to face Randy pulled out his mask.

"Randy, are you alright?" asked Gothetta going to Randy's side

"I'm alright. Don't worry." said Randy giving Gothetta a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened?" asked Howard

"Rosalyn is going to help us, but we kinda made a deal with her." said Randy as 'Heidi' got back up.

"Oh, I've missed this." said Rosalyn through Heidi's body as she pulled her hair back. "You never miss a physical body so much until you no longer have one."

"Wait, is she?" asked Gothetta pointing at Heidi.

"Yeah." responded Randy

"And Heidi was alright with this?" asked Gothetta

"After we explained the situation to her, she was." said Rosalyn cracking her fingers.

"Wow, now this is getting creepy." said Phantasma

"Wait, are you Rosalyn Eremia? The Dark Scholar?" asked Lady Kryptina

"It has been a long time since anyone has called me that. But yes, that would be me. I would say in the flesh but that's not the case." said Rosalyn

"Weren't you supposedly imprisoned for your crime?" asked Lady Kryptina

"Wait, what?!" asked Randy

"How do you think my spirit became entrapped in the book. Now let's get this monster bash started." said Rosalyn as Gothetta handed her the Necronomicon.

Rosalyn went to the table and then turned towards Randy and the rest of the group.

"Listen up everyone, as soon as I start the hoards of the dead will be drawn to us. I will need you to give me time to find the incantation and cast it. Do you think you can do that?" asked Rosalyn

Randy put on the ninja mask and was quickly wrapped on his suit. Howard loaded up his laser gun. And Phanty pulled out a baseball bat. The vampire students began to boarder up the windows and the doors, only leaving some open spaces for Howard to fire back.

"I think we can manage." said Phanty floating down to the group.

"Just asking. Time to begin." said Rosalyn

Rosalyn turned back to the book and opened it. Once the book was open there was a pulse that went through the entire city.

* * *

On another part of Norrisville, the army of Darkness was causing havoc only to stop once they felt the pulse pass them.

Deadite Nomi-Randy stopped himself mid-swing and then turned to the source of the pulse.

"My lord. We've all felt the attraction of the book." said one of the skeleton soldiers.

"What are you waiting for then? Lead me to it!" ordered the Deadite.

The skeletons and zombies turned towards the source of the pulse and began chasing it.

Deadite Nomi-Randy reeled his dark zombie horse and began galloping towards the Necronomicon.

"Move forwar-" began the Deadite only for his jaw to come loose.

Deadite Nomi-Randy put it back on.

"Move forwar-" tried Deadite Nomi-Randy only to have the same result occur.

With a grunt Deadite Nomi-Randy put his jaw back in place.

"Just go." said Deadite Nomi-Randy with an angry pout.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Randy stood on the top of the roof with his sword drawn. Far in the distance he could see the army of skeletons making their way towards him and the mansion.

"I hope that Rosalyn gets that incantation quickly." said Randy

Just then the army of skeletons got within shooting distance of Howard.

"Now!" called out Randy

Howard opened one of the windows and opened fire with highest busting laser. The laser struck some of the skeletons causing them to explode with a screech.

"Take that you undead goons!" called out Howard getting ready for another shot.

Just then some of the skeletons pulled out their bows and arrows. They pulled back on their strings and let the arrows fly towards the house.

Randy jumped from the roof to the street avoiding and blocking the arrows with his sword and Howard ducked for protection.

"You still alive Howard?" asked Randy from the street

"Yeah, what do you think!" called out Howard from the mansion.

Randy turned to face the remaining skeletal warriors and quickly spotted his Deadite doppelgänger chuckling in the back.

Randy narrowed his eyes and gripped his sword with a warrior's intent. Just then Randy was surrounded by robo-apes, which was something that he didn't expect.

"Ninja, you are to come with us." ordered the leader ape.

"Um, I'm kinda busy." said Randy as he pointed to the army of skeletons behind them.

The robot-apes turned around and noticed the army.

The Army of Darkness charged at Randy and robo-apes with weapons drawn and out for blood. Randy jumped over the robo-apes and began to fight off the skeletal army.

The robo-apes began fighting against the army of darkness smashing and bashing them, but the army quickly began to overwhelm them.

Howard got back to shooting at the army with his laser gun but they were moving around so much that he couldn't hit them as often. Phanty joined in the fight by swinging her baseball bat as she flew over the skeletons.

Randy ducked under one of the sword swings and then he sliced the skeletal warrior in half. He then charged at the next undead pile of bones and air kicked it in the face. Randy spun around just in time to only be graced by an enemy spear. Randy grabbed hold of the spear and snapped it with the butt of his sword.

Randy was about to attack when suddenly the army of skeletons began to morph, giving them faces of people. Randy stepped back fearing that he might hurt any of them. They began to claw at Randy, pulling him back and beating him with their bony fists. Randy managed to see how the skeletons were slowly making their way towards the mansion. Randy then heard Deadite Nomi-Randy laughing.

"The book shall be mine." cheered Deadite Nomi-Randy.

Randy felt a tug of despair as he looked into the dead eyes of the army of darkness. Just then when he looked deep into their eyes Randy saw his own reflection which quickly turned into the one of his master.

"Do not be afraid. We forge our own destiny." said the reflection of the First Ninja.

With those words echoing in his mind, Randy called upon his fiery spirit. His suit turned red and bursted with a flare of power. Randy jumped high with the Ninja Rage mode at full throttle. Randy's flames engulfed his sword as Randy proceeded to slice the army of darkness into ribbons.

Randy slashed and chopped the skeletons, no longer being affected by their illusions. Randy diagonally sliced one of the skeletons causing it to shriek in pain. Randy punched one of the skeletons square of in the face and then kicked another skeleton warrior in the chest.

The army was easily being over taken by Randy causing Deadite Nomi-Randy to flinch as he felt every attack.

* * *

Back inside the mansion Rosalyn had already gone through half of the Necronomicon but the constant explosions were not making things any easier.

"Can't you translate faster?" asked Gothetta as she pushed the door shut.

"I'm a bit rusty and the explosions are not making it easy. Also patience is a virtue." said Rosalyn as she turned the page.

"Not now it isn't." said Phanty as she bashed another skull with her baseball bat.

Rosalyn turned another page as she kept on translating the pages of the book. She turned another page and there she found the passage that she was looking for.

"Found it!" said Rosalyn

"Then start translating!" said Lady Kryptina

Rosalyn began her translation.

* * *

Back outside the fight was turning in the favor of Randy and his allies. Countless charred remains of the skeletal warriors laid on the street and the grounds of the mansion.

Randy lifted a skeleton warrior over his head and then dropped it over his knee shattering its spine.

"That's the last of 'em." said Randy before a loud horse neigh.

Randy turned to see Deadite Nomi-Randy charging at him with his undead horse and large saber. Randy rolled to the side avoiding the slice from his enemy.

The Deadite turned his horse and charged one more time with a haunting hiss. Deadite Nomi-Randy lifted his blade ready to attack once more.

Randy ran up to his evil twin with his sword drawn. Just as he was inches from the undead horse, Randy jumped over it. Randy turned his body as the right opening showed itself and landed a rolling kick on Deadite Nomi-Randy's face. The Deadite fell from the horse but rolled back to his feet and held up his orochi sword.

"Time for you to die." said Deadite Nomi-Randy

"Let's dance freak." said Randy charging at his evil twin.

Randy and the deadite clashed swords sending sparks flying. Both warriors clashed over and over again, their swords not willing to give an inch to each other.

Randy stepped back to allow his opponent to leave himself open. Just as Randy was about to cut off his opponent's arm, Nomi-Randy blocked his sword with his own.

The Deadite Nomi-Randy got close to Randy and backhanded him in the face. Randy jumped up to the roof of the mansion while throwing his ninja razor disks. The Deadite blocked the disks with the length of his sword and then jumped after Randy.

Both Randy and Deadite Nomi-Randy landed on the rooftop. Randy rushed at the Deadite and clashed swords with him once more pushing him back. The Deadite spun around on his heels attempting to cut Randy in two, but Randy jumped back and skid to a halt.

Randy went on the attack once more, Randy ran with his sword by his side. Deadite Nomi-Randy charged at Randy once more. They both swung his swords at each other. Both blades clashed creating sparks. Randy continued on swinging his sword over and over again forcing the Deadite to block and parry the attacks. Randy thrusted his sword forward, but this allowed the Deadite to make his move.

Deadite Nomi-Randy rolled over Randy's back and snatched his scarf. Deadite Nomi-Randy kicked and then pulled Randy back with his scarf causing Randy to lose his footing.

Randy was barely able to dodge the deadite's attack. Randy ducked and moved underneath the sword swings but the corrupted Nomi-Randy kept pulling him back with his scarf. Randy spun around and swept his leg underneath the deadite's legs making him fall and let go of Randy's scarf.

Deadite Nomi-Randy grunted as he got back up only to be met with a punch to the face. Randy punched the deadite again and again, forcing it back to the edge of the roof. Before the undead manifestation could be thrown off the roof it pulled back and swung his sword at Randy forcing him back.

"Why can't you just die already?" asked Deadite Nomi-Randy with pieces of flesh coming off of his face.

Just before Randy could respond to the deadite's words, an incantation could be heard coming from the inside of the mansion.

"Kanda, Nosferatu, Mortis, Kanda." began the incantation

The Deadite Nomi-Randy began to shriek in pain as its flesh began to boil.

Randy saw this and pulled out the Kandarian dagger and prepared to strike at the undead creature.

"Kanda, Atum, Verada, Kanda, Mortis, Nos-feratos Allo Memnon Kanda." continued the incantation

All the remaining warriors and skeletal remains began to scream and shriek in pain. A white vapor smoke began to come out of the remains and began to circle around Deadite Nomi-Randy.

The Deadite Nomi-Randy was now nothing more than a walking burning skeleton with a black heart.

"Kanda Samonda Roba Areda, Gyes Ian Dy En-Zeen. Nos-Feratos Amen-non Ak-adeem! Gizrai! Kanda!" continued the incantation

Randy pierced the remaining heart with the ancient dagger. The foul demon of the ancient times shrieked in pain as a large dark portal appeared above it and swallowed him whole.

A large explosion resonated through the sky, knocking back Randy and shattering the windows of the mansion. Randy groaned on the roof as the night sky became clear and the evil disappeared.

Just then a bat and Phanty appeared above him.

"What the?" asked Randy

The bat transformed into Gothetta and she held his head with both hands.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." said Gothetta

"Yeah, people are gonna talk." said Randy

"Bah, let them. You are officially my favorite couple!" said Phanty

Howard then opened one of the openings to the roof with Rosalyn right behind him.

"Cunningham, you still alive?" asked Howard

Randy turned his head.

"What do you think?" asked Randy completely exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy, Howard, Phanty and the vampire school students were cleaning up the remains of the battle and had gotten rid of the robot-apes that had fought with them.

Lady Kryptina had taken Elizabeth back to her and Randy's place after hypnotizing her to believe that she had had a wonderful meal with both Randy and Gothetta, and then she brought Gothetta back to the mansion. She had yet to return so the youngsters were doing all the cleaning.

"That's the last of the bones." said Howard

"Now we only have to fix the windows." said Oskar dumping the glass shards in the trash can.

"Speaking of fixing, we have a few things to discuss." said Rosalyn getting up from the couch.

Randy turned to her and cracked his neck.

"Yeah, I think you're right. A deal's a deal." said Randy pulled out the Ninjanomicon and got ready to jump in.

"I'm sure Heidi is more than ready to have her body back. I won't lie, I'll miss this so very much. It isn't like my own body but it does have its perks." said Rosalyn looking at her figure in the mirror.

"Cunningham, please make her stop before I go blind." said Howard

"I'm on it Howard." said Randy as he open the Ninjanomicon and both he and Rosalyn went inside the book of ancient ninja knowledge.

* * *

Inside the Ninjanomicon, Heidi kept on walking back and forth looking at the large ancient scenery.

"I gotta admit this place is rather nice. Oh who am I kidding, no one could live here and stay sane? Oh my god what if they leave me here forever!" said Heidi as she freaked out and looked at the woods.

Just then both Randy and Rosalyn landed behind Heidi.

"Hey Heidi, sorry for the delay." said Randy

"Oh, you guys left. I hadn't noticed." said Heidi trying to act chill.

"Well in that case you won't mind if I borrow your body again, would you?" asked Rosalyn

"I would mind actually. You didn't do anything funny with it, did you?" asked Heidi as images of Rosalyn using her body in all manner of depravities.

Rosalyn chuckled at whatever was going through Heidi's head.

"Don't worry Heidi, she didn't do anything funny. She translated the book and that was it. Time to go." said Randy as Heidi went to his side.

"Now you two be good. Rest up. Tonight has been a pretty intense one. Oh and don't worry about the Necronomicon, I've gotten in contact with an old friend of mine. I'll give you the details later." said Rosalyn as she walked to one of the trees and sat by the roots.

"Thanks for the advice Rosalyn and for everything, but we gotta talk later about some stuff you haven't told me about." said Randy

"You know where to find me." said Rosalyn

Randy and Heidi exited the Ninjanomicon after sharing a look.

* * *

Randy and Heidi returned to their respective bodies and joined back with everyone else.

"Sis, you in there?" asked Howard poking at Heidi's head.

"Yes. I am." said Heidi

Heidi got back up to her feet feeling tingly all over her body.

"Is it normal to feel like ants are crawling all over you?" asked Heidi

"Not usually, I feel a little out of breath from time to time, but you could feel like that because you stayed in the book a little longer than most." said Randy

"Here you go guys. Something to drink." said Gothetta as she brought a try filled with cups.

Gothetta offered Heidi something to drink, and Heidi accepted it. She took a sip of it and found out that it was just tea.

"Thanks Gothetta." said Randy as he took a drink.

"You're welcomed, you deserve it." said Gothetta as she drank her own cup.

Just then Phanty floated down to where everyone was with a smile on her face.

"What's up my peeps?" asked Phanty

"Hey Phantasma. What are you doing?" asked Randy

"Oh nothing much. I was just snooping around the mansion and cleaning things up. The previous owners had lots of stuff here." said Phanty as she pulled out a bottle of some kind.

"Go put that back. You don't know what that is." said Randy

Just then Lady Kryptina entered the mansion through the front door.

"Children, I hope you are all getting comfortable it has been a long night. Mr. Cunningham, Mr. and Ms. Weinerman, I believe it is time for you three to return home since it is quite late." said Lady Kryptina

"Don't need to twist my arm. I am so grateful that this all over." said Howard getting up.

"We'll come back tomorrow to see how you guys are doing." said Randy giving Gothetta a goodbye kiss.

"Be careful." said Gothetta

"You better come tomorrow, we're having a party!" said Phanty laughing.

"We will." called back Randy as the Norrisville natives left the mansion.

* * *

Randy, Howard and Heidi all arrived at their respective houses without any problems but they were all pretty tiered so there wasn't so much talking on their way back.

Randy entered his house to see his mother wake up from the couch.

"*yawn* Randy, what happened?" asked Elizabeth rubbing her eyes.

"Oh mom, you don't remember? We had a wonderful diner, you, me, and Gothetta, then we went to the place where she and her school are staying and I stayed there for a while. You came back earlier because you were feeling tiered." explained Randy

"Oh, yeah. I think that's what happened." said Elizabeth getting up before she felt a slight pain on her back. "Ow. I must've slept on something."

* * *

Both Randy and his mother each went to their respective rooms ready for a well deserved night of sleep. Randy reached his room with ease and was about to hit the hay when he accidentally dropped the Ninjanomicon on the floor. Randy went to pick it up and figured out that it was about as good a time as any.

Randy opened the ancient book of ninja knowledge and soon found himself back in the dark forest where he had last seen Rosalyn.

Randy spotted Rosalyn taking a nap underneath a tree. Randy walked up to her and tried to wake her up.

"Rosalyn, we need to talk." said Randy waking up Rosalyn.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" asked Rosalyn

"No, it can't. How did you become entrapped on your book in the first place? Why were you called 'the Dark Scholar'? And who did you call about the Necronomicon? It's not like you have been here before." said Randy

Rosalyn got up from the tree ready to answer the questions.

"I guess I do owe you and my book mates some answers. To start off I was once called the Dark Scholar because I, like many vampires of the time, dibbled into some dark magic. I never actually used it, all I did was research it and how it was used in the different parts of the known world. That was how I learned about the Dark Ones and the Necronomicon. I also met an immortal man during one of my investigations, he goes by the name Creep and he is the one that I contacted regarding the book. He has made Norrisville his home for the last couple of centuries, you might've seen him around." explained Rosalyn

Randy began to think about who could possibly be an immortal being living in Norrisville. There were only so many people that seemed to pop up as immortals, Mr. S. Words Smith was at the top of the list. Then again his adventures had taught him that looks can be deceiving.

"Funny thing, he knows you and he wants to meet tomorrow at noon on top of the high school." said Rosalyn

"Wait, really? Alright, I'll meet him there." said Randy

"Good, now as to why I got imprisoned in a book it has something to do with me disobeying an order from the vampire council. In the simplest of forms." said Rosalyn

"I always pegged you for someone that plays by her own rules. But that kind of punishment seems a little harsh." said Randy

"That depends, do you believe sparing the daughter of Dracula something that deserves such a punishment?" asked Rosalyn

"Wait, what?" asked Randy being caught off guard.

"As you know the vampire council and Dracula weren't in the best of terms, and there were several attempts on his life with little success. That was when I was appointed as the head of a team to take care of Dracula given my knowledge of dark magic that Dracula used. I contacted my friend Creep and he contacted his friend Abraham. With the information that I uncovered they were able to kill Dracula. However, the vampire council found out that the self proclaimed King of the Vampires had sired some heirs of his own. In fear that they would follow in their father's footsteps and seek revenge, the council had them slain. Most of them had been causing trouble on their own and were guilty of such charges, but there was one that I came across that wasn't. In the depths of Dracula's castle, I found a small coffin. I opened it and found a little girl no older than a years of age. I couldn't let those bloodthirsty old men to get their hands on her, so I called upon the services of my friend Creep." said Rosalyn

"You asked him to get her out of the country." said Randy

"And out of the continent." added Rosalyn

"But why, she was just a baby?" asked Randy

"The council didn't care. To them a child of Dracula was as dangerous as a stake aimed to their heart. Before my friend left I casted a small incantation to keep her asleep and slowing down her aging just in case. For this the council imprisoned me in my old notebook for all eternity. That is my story." said Rosalyn

Randy didn't speak, he allowed the information to get inside his head.

"I'm sorry Rosalyn. What happened to the baby?" asked Randy

"You can ask my friend tomorrow. Now, go to sleep you deserve it." said Rosalyn

With those words Randy returned to the real world and fell on his bed completely exhausted. Thoughts swirled in Randy's mind but he was only happy with the fact that the imminent threat was out of commission and McFist no longer had the Necronomicon. With that being said, Randy drifted into the land of dreams.

* * *

After a night of well deserved rest, Randy woke up just in time to retrieve the Necronomicon and make his way to the roof of the high school.

Randy was leaning on one of the air ducts as he waited for his mysterious immortal. It was almost past noon and there was no sign of him. If only he had asked Rosalyn to give him a description of the man or woman that he was supposed to meet.

"Never thought that we'd meet like this." called out a voice from behind Randy.

Randy jumped to his feet and got into his combat stance. Randy at that moment got a good look at the man that Rosalyn had called 'Creep'.

The Creep was none other than a tall man with red hair that connected with his mustache wore a cowboy hat, a white and green shirt, blue shorts and brown combat boots.

"Wait, I've seen you before! You're always in the background and aren't you the bus driver?" asked Randy

"Sometimes, name's Creep. No doubt that Lady Rosalyn has told you about me." said Creep holding out his hand.

"Yeah, she did tell me about you." said Randy as he shook the hand.

After they finished shaking hands Randy pulled out the Necronomicon.

"I already know that you can be trusted since you've been everywhere and haven't killed me. But I gotta ask. What are you going to do with this thing?" asked Randy

"I have a friend named Ash. He will keep it where nobody will find it." said Creep putting the book in his bag.

"That's good to hear." said Randy

"See ya around Ninja." said Creep tipping his hat.

With those words, Creep left Randy alone on the roof top. Randy smiled and then dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

* * *

That night, Randy and Howard went to the mansion where the vampire school had prepared a celebration for stopping the deadites.

Randy, Howard and the students were celebrating with some food and drinks that everyone could drink, but there was something that was missing and that was music.

"Alright people time to get this party started!" said Phanty holding up a boom box.

"What do you have there?" asked Randy

"The life of the party." said Phanty pressing a button.

 **(Insert Harry Belafonte - Day-o (Banana Boat Song))**

"There is no way I'm dancing to that." said Howard

"You wanna bet?" asked Phanty before jumping into Howard's body.

Howard's body suddenly began to move and dance, singing along with the lyrics of the song.

Everyone began to laugh and shortly afterwards joined in the dance and singing of the song. Randy clapped as his friend finally appeared to be getting good at dancing.

Just as Randy was about to jump in and dance a little Gothetta grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Randy kissed her on the lips and they sneak off from the party. However, this escape wasn't as clean as they thought.

* * *

Randy and Gothetta were making out back in Randy's room. Randy's mom was going to be working late so they had the house all to themselves.

"I really wanted to do this with you." said Gothetta as she pressed herself on Randy.

Randy caressed Gothetta's cheek and kissed her once more.

"You look beautiful." said Randy as he flipped her so that he was on top.

Gothetta laughed as they continued to enjoy each other's company. However, before things could be taken further, a window snapped open. Both Randy and Gothetta looked at the window and saw none other than Heidi sticking her head in.

"What do you two think you're doing?" asked Heidi as she went inside.

"Heidi, what are you doing here?" asked Randy as he got an embarrassed blush.

"I saw you two go into the house and I noticed that your mom wasn't home. So I figured you were up to no good." said Heidi as she walked up to them.

"For your information, we were hoping to get to spend some time together. _Alone_." said Gothetta

"Oh don't give me that attitude sister, I know what you were up to." said Heidi

"Ooo, cat fight." said Phantasma scaring everyone back.

"Oh great, Phanty what are you doing here?" asked Randy

"I saw you guys sneaking off and I got curious. So, what's next?" asked Phanty

"We were hoping for some privacy." said Gothetta

"Well too bad, I'm not leaving you two alone with your hormones." said Heidi sitting on the bed.

"In that case can any of you guys tell me what this is?" asked Phanty showing a bottle filled with pink sparkling liquid.

"Phanty put that away, you don't know what that is." said Randy as Phanty pulled at the cork.

As soon as the cork came out, a large pink cloud covered them all with a strange smell.

"Oops, my bad." said Phanty


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Randy slowly opened his eyes. He felt drained and tiered to the point of not wanting to get out of bed. He noticed that there were two different warm bodies pressed on top of him. Randy lifted his head with whatever strength he had left and his eyes almost popped out of his eyesocktets.

Resting on top of Randy were both Gothetta and Heidi, and they were all naked. They were both snuggling up to him almost as if he was the warmest pillow they could find. If it was not such a shock to Randy he may have enjoyed it.

The two girls began to stir and slightly yawn. Randy tried to recall the events that lead to the apparent threesome but the sight before him made it pretty hard.

"That was a wild night, hard to believe that it was a few hours ago." said a voice above Randy.

Randy looked up to see Phantasma wearing a black bra and panties. She looked at Randy and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

After Phanty left Randy's forehead, he remembered what had actually happened. Memories of passion filled his head as both Gothetta and Heidi started to wake up.

"I blame you for this." said Randy

"You're welcome. All of you." said Phanty as she went for her dress.

Heidi lifted herself enough to see both Randy and Gothetta slowly getting up. She grabbed the bed covers and placed them on to cover herself. She felt like letting the earth devour her whole, but a part of her was happy things turned out like they did.

"It would seem that it wasn't a dream. You were amazing my love." said Gothetta kissing Randy on the lips.

"I can't believe that actually happened. We didn't bite you or anything?" asked Heidi feeling embarrassed and a little cold.

Randy placed his hand on her back making her feel better.

"Don't worry, you didn't bite me. And you still have your necklace on." said Randy calming Heidi

"That's a relief. This never leaves this room. That goes double for you Phantasma." said Heidi glaring daggers at the ghost.

"Don't worry about me, I can keep it under wraps. What time is it anyway?" asked Phanty

Randy grabbed his watch and saw that it was around 2 in the morning.

"Late enough to go back to sleep." said Randy

"I got to get back to the mansion. I'll see you tonight." said Gothetta before giving Randy a kiss and grabbing her clothes.

"See you tonight." said Randy as Gothetta turned into a bat and flew out the window.

"I'll never understand how your relationship can work." said Heidi as she felt like passing out on the floor.

"A mystery I'm in no rush to solve." said Randy as he fell asleep once more.

"Why couldn't this be a normal summer?" asked Heidi to herself with a groan.

* * *

In the stronghold of McFist industries, Hannibal McFist and Viceroy loaded up and sealed the last box regarding their last endeavor.

"I hate having to do this sort of thing." whined McFist as the box was placed in the storage unit.

"Well if he hadn't started this mess and made the robo-apes work over and beyond overtime, then they could be doing this and not us." said Viceroy as he sealed another box.

After the final battle against the Army of Darkness the robo-apes decided that they deserved a long vacation and McFist was more than willing to give it to them to avoid a work strike. That of course left the CEO and the scientist to clean up the lab and the rest of the industries by themselves.

"Are you ever going to let me live it down?" asked McFist

"Sometime between now and never. Now what are we going to do?" asked Viceroy

"What do you mean? We are going after the Sorcerer's orbs, duh!" said McFist jumping onto a box.

Viceroy let out a sigh and facepalmed himself as his employer's stubbornness.

"Sir, if you suggest using dark magic once more, I'll beat you to death with your own mechanical arm." said Viceroy

"Oh don't worry Viceroy, dark magic is dangerous, like I told you." said McFist as Viceroy rolled his eyes. "We are sticking to what we do best. Create monsters to do our bidding."

"Well at least we aren't going to poke at something we don't understand. What do you have in mind sir?" asked Viceroy

McFist was about to answer when he looked past his head scientist and spotted the blueprints of their first creation, Krakenstein. A sinister idea popped in McFist's mind. McFist pulled out an old book of contacts and began searching through the different names.

"I think we got it right the first time Viceroy, but we just need to get the master to polish it." said McFist

"What are you talking about sir?" asked Viceroy as a small alarm sounded on his phone.

Viceroy pulled up the alert and noticed that there was going to be several lightning storms in the next few weeks.

"It appears that people are going to be staying in doors, there are some severe lightning storms coming." said Viceroy

"Perfect. We are going to need every single lightning bolt. Found it!" said McFist pulling a name

"Who are you calling sir?" asked Viceroy

"The master of monster making, make room Viceroy 'cause you are getting help on this project, VICTOR VON FRANKENSTEIN!" screamed McFist as lightning struck the sky.

"Oh great not that guy." said Viceroy


End file.
